Those 7 years
by aliababa176
Summary: This is my first Fanfic guys, Its a Nalu and ultear including as a side chick thing, Natsu and Lucy stay back and the rest go to tenrou, My Grammar is bad so im sorry about that, anyone can help me out with that if you want, the rating my change later, for lemons
1. Wtiters note

p class="MsoNormal" Hey guys, this is my first fan fic, my grammaar is bad, I apologize for that in advance. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"This will be a Natsu, Lucy, Ultear fan fic, main is Nalu though /p  
p class="MsoNormal"7 years of tenrou arc, A lot of things might be different, everyone will gain powers later on, Natsu becomes powerful and so does lucy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I will give the other pairings later on/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anyone who wants to help fix my grammar is always welcomed too /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. chapter one

chapter one

A very sick salamander was laying down in a guild halls infirmary. He was fine just couple of hours ago, but on his way back from a job, he; salamander and his talking exceed cat stopped at a buffet in hargeon. They both have a problem with eating, they eat to much and don't know when to stop, on top of that, the dragon slayer has motion sickness, and it kicked in as soon as he got on the train.

"Natsu you shouldn't have eaten that much, now we can't go on another job, and masters gonna pick the candidates in a couple days too" said happy.

"Ayee" was all salamander could reply with.

As soon as the train stopped, the poor blue exceed; Happy, flew his friend all the way to the guild halls infirmary.

Natsu was in bad shape, even though everyone knew his eating habit, this was still weird, he never looked this bad before, Makarov the guild master called his people hating friend; porlyusica.

She soon came over and checked on the helpless dragon slayer, the cause of him being this helpless was a severe case of food poisoning, she had announced that he will take 4 to 5 days to recover, and that he won't be able to partipicate in the upcoming s-class trials if we was to be selected by makarov.

The very next day the guild master has announced the candidates; "Gray, Cana, Juvia, Elfman, Levy, and Freed, Mest, Natsu was to be selected but due to his illness he won't be participating".

Every single member that had been selected was thrilled, everyone had a partner they could team up with too, unfortunately for natsu he wouldn't be able to go this year, his name had been withdrawn. He also needed someone to stay back with him and take care of him. His blonde friend; lucy agreed to it with no problems. Although she was supposed to be partners with cana, there had to be someone who would take care of natsu. Cana went to the master and asked if she and gray could partner up, and if they were the last group left then master could select one of the two, onto who would become s class. Considering what happened to natsu and how lucy had to stay back, he agreed, just this once.

It was the day before the s class trials started, in the infirmary natsu woke up to someone sleeping on a part of his bed, he looked and saw the blonde sitting on a chair with her head on the bed. For someone reason he just could sit there and watch her all day, sleeping so peaceful. She had had some hair covering her eyes, he couldn't help himself he brushed it away lightly trying not to wake her up. But as soon as he did it, she woke up, those light brown orbs of hers, he could stare at all day.

She yawned, and said morning natsu, he grinned back with that signature grin of his, oh how that grin always gets to her. These two had so many feelings, but these two idiots were just so dense when it came to feelings and expressing feelings.

She then went to mira, and came back with some light food and medicine for the dragon slayer, he whined like a kid when it came to the medicine, but he reluctantly ate it.

She than started telling him about the s class trial and all the members that had been selected, and how he was a contender this year, he jumped up; still in pain and Said

"Im all fired up", but then she felt bad having to tell him the bad news, at that moment mira and erza walked in.

Erza scolded him for jumping on the bed, and she straight up with out any emotion told him he was not allowed to go, mira than told him about his food poisoning and how he wouldn't recover for another couple days, and that they're leaving tomorrow. All the color and energy in him drained out, he was so ready and excited too, they all had felt bad for him, they tried to cheer him up but it was useless, he wanted to be an s class badly, for himself, his guild, for happy and lucy, and mostly so he might be able to meet igneel. Since nothing worked, erza used her authority over him, and made him lay back in bed before her and mira left. Slowly he went unconscious and fell asleep.

The next morning salamander woke up to the grins and smirks of all the participants and there partners. They all knew how much he wanted to go, but they couldn't do anything about it, they had wanted to meet him and check up on him before they left. Eeveryone knew natsu was the heart of the guild, without him it wouldn't be as much fun as they always have. They all told him to feel better and next year he would definitely go, while everyone was walking out, gray was the last to exit, but before he left the room natsu called him

"hey ice princess, you better go win it, and become s class, cause next year will be all me" he said with his signature grin

"yeah, yeah, that was already the plan flame brain" gray fullbuster had responded back with a smirk

Natsu and Gray had always gotten in fights and arguments, they both had acted like they hated each other, but in reality they cared for each other, they always considered each other as brothers.

Everyone participating in the s class trials had said there byes to everyone in the guild and had gone. It had gotten so quiet in the infirmary, natsu was just staring up at the ceiling, and lucy felt bad, suddenly natsu had talked " I'm sorry luce I kept you from going on the s class trial with cana, its all my fault."

Lucy had then gently squeezed his hand and said " sont worry about it, I'm just taking care of my partner, plus we can go next year as rivals" she than grinned at him and put him to ease, natsu then felt better and all of a sudden his stomach growled

they both looked at him and just started laughing, downstairs the rest of the members were laughing and partying, no one knew that the unimaginable was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter two

chapter two

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I just couldnt help but read other fanfics and get addicted to them, here is chapter two I hope you guys like it, I tried to make it depressing but i dont know, I hope I did a good job with it, hope you liked it, My Grammar is bad because I usually write slangish but please leave comments and reviews, I dont own fairy tail but I wish i did haha**

 **Anything you guys like or dislike let me know, ill appreciate it, any mistakes I make just let me know, I want to make this big, and I will be bringing back Jellal as a fairy tail wizard, the characters might be slighly different than they usually are so I apologize for anything in advance, its gonna be Natsu Ultear and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Laxus as couples so far, anything you like or dislike just tell me, no hard feelings, anyone wanna help with the story or grammar just dm too, everyone who has liked it or follwed the story thanks guys :D Next chapter will be sooner than this one :D**

It had been 2 weeks now, but no one had returned yet. The exams were gonna take up to a week at most and now it had been two weeks. After the first week Natsu had felt better and he was all revved up. Therefore Natsu dragged Lucy out on a job, he said he was bored and he was itching for a fight. While the Tenrou group was out, Macao was left for the jobs filling, they couldn't just shut the guild down until they came back. They had no official guild master for when makarov left.

The doors suddenly kicked open, "Were back" came the happy salamander and a sighing depressed Lucy.

"How was the job, Natsu, Lucy?" asked Macao

"How else do you think it went, with the great salamander with me" Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

"I kinda went overboard and we had to pay for damages with half the reward" Natsu said with his signatuure grin.

The whole guile then abrupt in laughter, "Same old distructive Natsu huh" they all said in unison.

Natsu and Lucy walked over to the bar and sat down, Lucy then asked Macao if any word came from the Tenrou group, Macao then sighed and told her nothing, they should have been back by now, its been two weeks now, and everyone is worried.

Natsu then got up, while smirking he said" don't worry Luce and I'll go check it out, we will go meet up with the rest at tenrou and see how every thing is going, I also wanna give Ice Princess a beating if he didn't become S class yet, as soon as we find out whats going on will let you guys know".

All of a sudden the guild doors opened again, this time two hooded figures were carrying two other hooded figures.

Everyone just stopped and stared, Natsu being a dragon slayer had tensed up.

He stood up, ready to fight

The first hooded figure dropped her hood, while holding onto one of the people, she was a beautiful woman, she had long dark purple hair, brown eyes and a beautiful white face.

Then the next hooded person dropped her hood, she was just a little child; she had pink hair and very absorbing green eyes, they had looked weak and tired as if they had fought many battles before they came in.

Natsu was the first to speak "why are you carrying Gray and Juvia, what have you done to them, and why do you smell like that guy from Galuna Island".

All of Fairy Tail their at that time was shocked, no one taking there eyes of the two hooded figures, not knowing if they are on their side or if they were the ones to cause this.

The older of the two finally spoke " My name is Ultear Milkovich, and this here is my daughter Meredy. We were on Tenrou Island and we know everything that has happened. It is partly our fault, and I am deeply sorry, but will you give me the chance to explain everything"

By this point the whole guild besides Natsu and Lucy were all talking and yelling at the girls all at once, everyone was just confused, sad, and worried, they were just blurted everything coming to mind, they were ready to attack, to get revenge.

At this point the only thing everyone heard was " SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" the whole guild went quiet, knowing how pissed off the dragon slayer had gotten so everyone got quiet.

Natsu than pointed at the older mage and said " continue, but if I feel like you're lying or hiding something, I will not hesitate to rip your head off, explain yourself, who are you, why did I sense you at Galuna Island, and tell me what has happened to my friends and where the rest of the Tenrou group is."

Ultear than spoke, he's eyes showed sadness, as I said before I am Ultear milkovich, I have one of the lost magic, known as arc of time, I was their at Galuna Island, I was disguised as the old man that you had fought, I was the one who controlled Jellal also, I was in the guild known as Grimoire Heart. We Grimoire Heart are the ones who attacked Tenrou Island, all my life I was tainted with hatred, and revenge, I had the obsession of meeting the Dark Mage Zeref, I have committed many crimes and made many mistakes, I did all this for the grand magic world, I did it for myself, I became overwhelmed with darkness, with revenge until I fought Gray here. He showed me a new outlook on life, I always hated my mother Ur for thinking she betrayed me and left me all those years ago, but I was wrong, everyone had lied to me, I was told my mom left me, she didn't need me anymore, I despised her, I wanted more power, I wanted the grand magic world so I could go back and be with my mother the way it was before. I can not be forgiven, I will turn myself in. Also while we were on the island we all met the black wizard Zeref, we tried to capture him, but he was too powerful. While Fairy Tail and Grimoire were at war, Zeref had somehow called Acnologia; the king of all dragons. There was nothing that I could have done, Acnologia was way to powerful, a level not anyone human could have stopped, as he was preparing for a full on breathe attack to destroy the island Meredy, my daughter and I grabbed Gray and Juvia and fled the island, while we were on our boat, we saw the island blow up.

Ultear than fell to her knees, with tears in her eyes "the only ones who escaped were us, I have no information on anyone else".

Meredy had walked to her to comfort her, and she started speaking" my name is Meredy, I also have lost magic, my magic is known as sensory magic, I was the one who had fought Juvia, and Ultear is my mother. I understand whatever Ultear has just said sounds crazy to all of you people, but it is the reality, Ultear really has changed and she is suffering for her sins. She then stared at the ground and said " I really am sorry for your friends, Acnologia and Zeref were both there, we could not have fought them, so we fled, the Island including the rest of your guild mates and our old guild mates are no more.

The guild was outraged, half of them were crying and the other half were ready to kill Ultear and Meredy. In reality they couldn't believe what Ultear and Meredy had just said.

Jet and Droy had taken it the worst, Levy was dead? No way they didn't believe that, those two charged at Ultear, out of nowhere Natsu had gotten in the way, and punched them both and made them fall.

The whole guild went silent, everyone had there heads down. Natsu looked at everyone, everyone was crying, he could see the pain Ultear and Meredy were in, he looked over at Gray and Juvia, he called Laki and Kinana over, they silently obeyed.

"Take Gray and Juvia to the infirmary let them rest, then look at Ultear and Meredy help them with their wounds."

Natsu then looked at Ultear and Meredy, " I don't fully trust you, but I see you're in pain too, and you did bring back two of our members, rest up, we will all talk when Gray and Juvia wake up".

They did as they were commanded, they could see his eyes, and they all knew better than to not listen to Natsu when he's like that.

After they had gone inside to the infirmary, he went up to Lucy, besides himself, Lucy was the only one not crying, she was trying to hold the tears in, but he knew her, he saw how devastated Lucy was.

He walked up to her, and embraced her. He then whispered in her ear, "it's okay to cry Lucy, just let it all out".

She then whispered the same thing to him and embraced him back, suddenly both had tears flowing down, they both were devastated, no more fights with Erza, no more Miras cooking, Lissanna had just come back from the dead too, gramps was gone too, Gildarts the fatherly figure in his life gone too, Cana, the Thunder tribe, Wendy, Levy, his brother Gajeel too, but mostly his son, Happy, Happy died he couldn't do anything about it, he blamed himself, if only he had gone, if only he was stronger.

He just stood there, hid his face in Lucys, who knows how long he was just there holding onto his best friend.

All of a sudden the doors opened, the people walked in, everyone was still crying but looked up

They had the magic Council uniforms on, and they walked up to guild. Natsu and Lucy remember the guys, one was Lahar the guy who arrested Jellal, the other was Mest?

Everyone was surprised, he was in Fairy Tail, he had gone on the S class trials with Wendy.

Lahar spoke first, Hello Fairy Tail, I am here on the behalf of the Magic Council with my partner Doranbolt, we would like to inform you of a tragedy that has happened, Tenrou Island was attacked by a dark guild known as Grimioire Heart, they also found the dark mage Zeref there, and the king of Dragons; Acnologia attacked, we have verified that everyone on Tenrou island at that time has perished away.

Someone of the guild members had that believed what Ultear and Meredy said as the truth, they were all in tears again.

Macao walked to the front and confronted Doranbolt.

"We had trusted you as one of our own, and you betrayed us" he said in disgust

Doranbolt kept his head down, " I know, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that this was going to happen" tears than flowed down his eyes.

Laki and Kinana walked out with Ultear and Meredy

Lahar saw them and yelled "YOU!"

Ultear stopped in her tracks and got in front of Meredy

"How are you alive, by the power of the Council I shall arrest you and your friend, Ultear"

Ultear was not going to go down with out a fight, he was about to approach her to arrest her but than Natsu got in his way.

"Lahar you have said what you needed to, so leave now!"

"Dragneel, they are criminals, they attacked your guild mates, let me take them in custody"

Natsus hands had blazed up, no one in the guild dared to say a word

"Ultear and her daughter Meredy are our allies, you will do no such thing, they have brought Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser back to us, unharmed, therefor they are under our protection, you on the other hand have no right to be here, leave before you make Fairy Tail your enemy".

Lahar was about to say something but Doranbolt stopped him, "Its okay Lahar, leave them to be for now, it anything happens, Fairy tail will be the one to pay for it and we will make sure of it"

After that Lahar and Doranbolt exited the guild. Natsu had walked back to Lucy who was shaking, he grabbed her, before he left the guild he talked loudly and clearly so everyone could hear him.

"Go home early today and grieve for everyone, the Tenrou group has perished away by the dark dragon, I need everyone to come to the guild by noon tomorrow, Ultear and Meredy will stay at the guild and rest up, Gray and Juvia should be awake by then, we are going to have a guild meeting tomorrow."

He picked up Lucy bridal style and took her to her house, as soon as he got there he laid her down in her bed and tucked her in.

As soon as he was about to go to his house she pulled on his hand, "Natsu stay here with me tonight, please" He looked at her chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't say no, and he was very exhausted, she moved over and he laid down next to her

Natsu then grabbed her waist and she put her head on his chest, in no time she was asleep, he hated seeing her cry, he couldn't help but cry himself, everyone that had gone were not coming back anymore, he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry guys, I wish I was there to help you guys"

Slowly he had fallen asleep too.


	4. Chapter three

chapter three

 **Hey guys, welp this chapter was faster than the one before, I dont own Fairy Tail but i wish i did though, Okay so next chapter is going to be about training and stuff, I swear every chapter gets bigger and bigger haha but for some reason the more i write and post the more excited i get and wanna keep going ya know, follow and fave the story if you like it, leave a review or two for me, give your thoughts, opinions, youll be suprised with what I do with Natsu and Gray, plus im bringing bae back soon too, but im gonna do some research on him first, this storys M rated because were gonna have some lemons with our fave couples ayee, its gonna be my first time with that too so go easy on me, but that wont be til later on or maybe not lets see, but I dont have a cover for this story some someone make me one or find me one please :D buti HOPE YOU ENJOY! AYEE**

It was the next morning already, Lucy had just woken up and started blushing, she remembered how she told Natsu to stay the night over with him.

Oh Crap! Wait does that mean he's still here, she looked under her, Natsu was sleeping like a baby, and she was on top of him, she blushed a slightly darker color than erzas hair.

She tried to get up, slowly, without waking up the dragon slayer, but as she tried getting up, his grip on her tightened. She knew there was no getting out of this without waking him up, she just put her head back down, and just laid there with him, when she's with him, she worries about nothing, it just feels right, it feels real, even though they're both dense they know that it would be hard surviving without one another.

As soon as she was laying down and deep in thought, everything that had happened came rushing back at her, Ultear and Meredy, Tenrou Island, Tenrou Group, Zeref, Acnologia, and the Magic Council. Tears started rushing down her cheek, she couldn't help it.

Natsu felt something wet, his eyes a little open, he could see the blonde on top of him, she was crying, everything came back to him too, everything that had happened, why lucy was crying, he just couldn't help it, he just held her, and lightly whispered in her ear " its okay Luce, just let it all out".

She then cried for a couple more mins and just relaxed up, they stayed there for a while longer before Lucy got up and took a shower, after she was done, Natsu did the same, the water had felt good, it helped relax both of them, as soon as he got out he could smell pancakes and eggs, he just loved Lucys cooking.

He thanked her with his signature smile and they both dug in, she looked up at him how peaceful it was with him, how he can make her feel better in no time, how everything with him is just right, she knew as long as she's with him no matter what happens, everything will turn out just fine.

By now it was 11am, everyone was supposed to meet up by 12noon, Natsu and Lucy walked over to the guild

As soon as they got there they were met by a couple hellos and good mornings, already at the guild they saw couple people; Macao, Romeo, ALzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Nab, Reedus, Warren, Vijeeter just sitting and talking.

Macao walked up to Natsu and said Laki and Kinana are in the infirmary with Ultear, Meredy, Gray and Juvia

Natsu and Lucy then went to the infirmary, there they saw Laki, Kinana, Ultear and Meredy talking and chatting up, they then walked up to them.

Ultear and Meredy, I see you're both doing, good and look better, thats good, Natsu than asked the other two how Gray and Juvia were, Laki said he can go meet them now, they woke up not too long ago and they should be done eating breakfast, Natsu nodded and headed towards Gray, he told lucy to follow him, which she did.

He got near the door, and Yelled " I'm coming in, ice princess.

Gray was still looking a little pale, he was on his bed patched up, next to his bed contained Juvia who was also done her breakfast and they were just laying down, Natsu walked up to Gray and sat down near his bed, Lucy sat down near Juvias.

Gray stared at the floor, not even looking up to Natsu and spoke " I couldn't do anything about the dark dragon, I was injured by Ultear after our fight, no one knew what was going to happen, everyone was fighting on a different side of the island, that dragon just destroyed everything, I should have been there with them, but Ultear saved me before anything happened" he started sobbing

"Everyones dead, I couldnt do anything about it, if only I was stronger, If only I knew about this earlier, we could've gotten everyone out"

Natsu put his hand on his shoulder and said "Damn it Gray, get yourself together, it's not your fault, it's no ones but Acnologias fault, that damn dragon will pay for this will make sure of it, will pummel it to the ground, for now we need to get stronger, were having a guild meeting in a little bit, you're going to be there with all of us, we have to talk about the future of the guild and the things that need to be done."

Gray just sat there and nodded, he knew the guild was in trouble, their home was in trouble they needed to regroup things

Lucy had walked up to Juvia, and sat down next to her bed, she then gripped her hand, she knew Juvia was in pain.

Juvia looked up to her and said "love rival" and started crying, Lucy just hugged her.

She told Juvia, "it'll be okay Juvia, it's okay, just let it all out" and held her for a little bit.

She then told her about the guild meeting, and how everyone is supposed to meet up, while crying Juvia nodded.

By now Natsu headed downstairs, he told them all to come in couple mins, Natsu then walked up to Ultear and Meredy told them to be there too.

AT 12:00 noon everyone was there, the whole guild, some people were still crying but the whole guild was mourning.

Macao stood up and spoke

" All right guys, this meeting is now started, today we have to talk about the guild, we all know Fairy Tail has lost many members including the master, but I say we should continue with the guild, I don't have the heart to disband it, I don't want it to be disbanded"

He had some nods from the other members, they knew they just couldn't disband it, the guild meant everything to them.

"Since the guild is staying, we have lost our third master Makarov, someone has to replace him as master, if we continue on, therefor I nominate Natsu as one of the candidates"

The crown agreed, they knew it couldn't be anyone better than him, Natsu although was astonished, he didn't know what to say, he infact thought he was weak,

The next one who spoke up was Gray " I agree too, flame brain has to take over there is no one better, I know I'm stronger than this fire breather but I can't do it, so it has to be him"

At this half the guild started chuckling, what Gray had said has lightened up the mood a little bit.

Lucy spoke next " Yeah Natsu, Gray and Macao are right, whenever something happens, you're the one that gives us hope, you make us stronger, you in a way remind us of Master Makarov, the way he did things the way he was" she smiled slightly.

Someone else in the crown spoke " A master shouldn't be just strong, he should be able to take care of his guild members, he should care for them, he should be someone that everyone respects, they have to bring out the best in everyone, they have to be a born leader" at this everyone pondered.

Romeo than spoke up" Well than Natsu is definitely the best at this, whenever were down, he helps everyone, he's strong, everyone respects Natsu, he's always there for everyone and he cares for everyone too.

To this the whole guild smiled, Macao and Wakaba went to the stage and said" all of the members of Fairy Tail here agree on our master, and we declare the fourth master of Fairy Tail as Natsu Dragneel" the guild first time in a week went wild, they all clapped and cheered.

" Can we have the fourth master of fairy tail on stage please"

Natsu still dazed out, walked on stage, he than looked at each and everyone of the guild members, all finally smiling after that tragedy they went through.

He cleared his throat and finally spoke loud and clear

" I, the fourth master of FairyTail, Natsu Dragneel promises everyone here that Fairy Tail will soar. Together we will wait for the Tenrou group to come back, I, as well as every single person in this guild knows the tenrou group isn't dead, we will keep the guild strong for them. This guild will become and stay as the number one guild in Fiore, no one will be able to compete with us, we will take anyone down thats come in our way. When gramps comes back, we will make everyone proud, til that day comes we will become strong we will be the best, so who's with me" than with his signature grin the fourth guild master raises his hand for the signature Fairy Tail sign.

The rest of the guild goes wild, they know Natsu Dragneel never lies, and in the end when they need him they can always count on him.

After this speech Natsu had gone to his office, he called up Macao and Gray.

After two mins, Macao and Gray went up and Natsu was standing near the desk.

Macao spoke first " Yeah master Natsu, what can I help you with" he said while chuckling

Natsu brought out a sheet of paper Macao I have made a decision, I will promote Gray here as an S class wizard, along with Lucy, I would promote myself too but I am the master now so there's no need for that. Macao you'll become my assistant, I will need your help with paperwork, with matters like the council, and if I'm out on a job you will cover for me, but first thing first we lost all of our s class wizards, dark guilds can take advantage of that, therefore we need to go and get stronger, we need all of our reserve members to do better than they already do.

There than was a knock on the door, Come in Natsu responded.

Ultear and Meredy along with Lucy walked in.

Natsu looked at Ultear and spoke, "Your guild is no more, but you claim to have turned into a better person with your daughter, I know you have nowhere to go, so I have a proposition for you and your daughter".

Ultear looked up, she was calm and thinking, she said okay what kind of proposition.

"I want you and Meredy to stay with us, become a part of our family, become a fairy tail wizard, we take care of each other, as long as you're one of us any body let alone the magic council won't be able to touch you, and as return help train our members, I will use my power as the fourth guild master to make you S class too."

Ultear looked at how serious Natsu was, she looked around at everyone, she thought about it, Meredy gave her a nod, Ultear than gave in, She said "Ill do it, as long as the magic council doesn't interfere, and as long as you give us a chance to repent all of our actions"

Natsu nodded, Ultear since you use arc of time magic, is there any way you can give our members a power up, anything that can raise their abilities or powers.

Ultear looked at Meredy again, and this time with a soft smile she nodded again, Ultear sighed and spoke "I have something called a second origin, it is an extra container inside a person, once I unlock it you can use more magic, it will last for longer periods of time, and your magic will be much stronger, but be warned the process will take hours and it'll cause excruciating pain.

Natsu looked at Macoa, this was something they wanted and needed, since it was going to be very painful Natsu didn't wanna force anyone to do it, he ordered Macao to go downstairs and let everyone in the guild know about it, anyone who was going to do it, be ready to go through hell for couple of hours, and anyone who didn't want to do it, should head home, he didn't want extra people in the guild, he made it clear the choice was theirs, no one was going to be forced against their will.

Natsu then looked at Gray, he spoke with a grin, Im not gonna force anyone but you to do it, ice princess, you're one of the ones that made me the master, I'm making you my right hand man, no matter what happens you're staying by my side until then end, he then put his hand so he could fist bump it

Gray looked at his best friend/rival and smirked back, that was the plan all along flame breathe and fist bumped him back.

Out of nowhere Juvia came in and said " don't forget about me gray-sama, Juvia will be with you forever and jumped on him"

Lucy on the other hand hugged Natsu from the back, and said yeah were all in this together Natsu, the guild will be number one

Ultear than started off with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, then came Macao, Wakaba, Jet, and Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Warren, Reedus, Nab, and Max

Laki, Kinana, and Vijeteer were one of the few ones who didn't do it, they didn't need to,

Ultear looked at Meredy with a sad expression, she didn't want Meredy to go through with this, but Meredy insisted, after that she used the spell on herself to make herself stronger too, family, fairy tail, well this is going to be an adventure she thought.

Screams were heard out through the whole guild, everyone was going crazy, up in the masters room screams were heard from Lucy, Juvia, Natsu and Gray.

Once this worked they were gonna party there asses off, and Natsu just grabbed Lucys hand while they were both in pain, for a second though the pain disappeared too.


	5. Chapter four

chapter four

The very next morning Natsu was back in his office, pondering onto what they should do next. He knew the guild was in trouble, if another guild were to attack fairy tail, it would be horrific. He decided to build teams, and send them off to train elsewhere for a little while.

He called Macao and Gray to his office. The paper from the other day, had names, and magic of the guild members written, he just had to decide who to pair with who.

The three of them sat down, and just made the obvious choices, Jet and Droy would pair up and go train on their own. Alzack and Bisca were another obvious choice, they practically had the same type of magic and both a thing for themselves. He told Macao to train with Wakaba, all those three pairs had to go away for a whole year and train on their own until they became powerful. Max, Reedus, Warren, and Nab were assigned to train diligently in Magnolia, they were to train their asses off and take care of the guild along with all the new members. As soon as Natsu made these announcements, he than told the groups to head out right away, they don't have time to waste.

Natsu calls forth for Romeo, "hey buddy, you wanna join the guild?" he asks with his signature grin.

Romeos face brightened up, he wanted to join the guild for the longest time know, he says "yeah master natsu"

Natsu then hands him, a paper of an address and says" I know how you want to become a fire wizard, this is Totamaru, he was once from the element four alongside Juvia and Gajeel, he's a fire master, go and become his apprentice, he will show you the basics and will get you started, once you come back ill teach you some dragon slayer magic."

Romeo got so happy and excited, he thanked Natsu and was about to head out, but Natsu called for him one more time,

"Take Nab or Warren with you kiddo, go to Lucy and get the guild Emblem, and send Ultear, Lucy, Meredy, Juvia and Gray to my office."

Romeo exited and went to Lucy, he got a fire colored guild mark on his left shoulder, he than took both Nab and Warren with him and headed out on the journey.

Five mins later there was a knock on the door, Natsu was expecting it, so he told them to come in.

There in front of him were five wizards, he had high hopes for, Juvia, Meredy, Lucy, Ultear and Gray.

He than talked with a commanding voice, " I have sent groups out to train, this guild is going to get back on its feet, the gap between our guild and other guilds will not be a lot, but we have to make it a lot, Ultear I want you and Lucy to work together and train, become some of our best wizards in this guild, Meredy and Juvia I want you two to do the same, work hard, train everyday. Also I called you four, because I need you to take care of the guild while I'm gone for a little bit.

"But Natsu where are you going, the guild needs its master", Lucy said

"I know Luce, but this is an important mission that I have to take care of, I can not tell you guys the details yet, I will be leaving today, this could take weeks or it could take months, maybe even up to a year or so, so please, you four take care, I'm counting on you".

Juvia than spoke up " what about Gray-sama"

"Ah yes, the thing is, this missions gonna be hard, who knows what can happen, thats why your Gray-sama will be accompanying me"

With that said Juvia Blushed.

"What you say bastard" Gray said with a blush.

Natsu only chuckled and then turned to face the four women, "You guys can also start your training know, I need to have a chat with Ice Princess over here and then we will head out later today."

The four girls nodded, and then walked out.

As the four girls walked out of the room, Natsus face expression changed, he looked at Gray and spoke,

"We are going to the magic council, we will have a conversation with them, I hear they want couple of the dark guilds gone considering what had happened at Tenrou, they are ready to pay any price for now, they're desperate. You and I will go bargain with them, if we take out the dark guilds they need us to take out, we all get what we want."

Gray was curious, what had Natsu wanted, what was he going to get from the Magic Council in return, he was pretty damn excited, this new guild master isn't the same old Natsu he once knew, this guys actually thinking and making things more entertaining.

Gray smirked at him, "All right master fire breath, we get to kick some dark guilds asses, get what we want from the magic council and get stronger, Im IN".

They than said there goodbyes and told the remaining of the guild members what they were going to do, and told them that Lucy and Ultear were in charge and train to get stronger.

On the train Gray had asked Natsu what was he going to ask the magic council once they finished the request, Natsu just smirked and said were bringing a friend back, he's going to help us out with the guild.

Gray had no idea who he was talking about and didn't question any more.

Once the train started Natsu felt like shit.

Gray just looked at how pathetic his partner looked and chuckled, guild master huh.

Once they reached the Magic Council, everyone was surprised to see the two fairy tail guys.

Natsu went up the the desk and spoke " I am Fairy Tails fourth master, Natsu Dragneel, I am here to speak about this request about the dark guild elimination, tell one of your bosses that I am waiting in this office."

The frog man nodded and hurried inside the other room, five mins later Doranbolt and Lahar came out and motioned for them to come in and sit down and talk.

Natsu and Gray sat down opposite of Doranbolt and Lahar, Lahar than spoke " I hear you're interested in doing this job for the magic council"

Natsu Nodded.

Lahar continued, "it is an SS class job, there are about over 100 dark guilds in Fiore, with some having minimum of 20 to a maximum of 100 members, we need at least 70 gone by this year, they are all mainly zeref worshippers. This is the first time the Magic council asked wizards other than the wizard saints, its a tough job. We will pay for your houses and expenses on the way to completing the quest too."

Natsu spoke up" Yes I know, we have to take out so many dark wizards, I was surprised you guys didn't use the wizard saints, but this is a plus for FairyTail, about the reward, is it true we get what we want".

Doranbolt "yes if you comeback with proof, and do what you're supposed to do in a good manor".

"I, Natsu Dragneel, the fourth master of Fairy Tail guild accepts this job from fairy tail, and we will be back within a year to collect our reward." he than stood up and shook Lahars hand while Doranbolt and Gray shook hands.

After Natsu and Gray left, Lahar spoke to Doranbolt, "this isn't good, who knows what they want from us" he sighed.

Doranbolt said it can't be that bad, but think of it this way, at least about 70% of the dark guilds will be gone, and what they want can't be that bad

They started off with the little guilds they had beaten before, like Naked Mummy, Dark Unicorn, Harpuia, Ghoul SPirit and many more, it was a hard task, just two guys going in every time in a dark guild, beating every single member they had, disbanding their guilds, making newer and newer enemies every time.

After a couple of months they stormed in at Red Hood, taking on this large but weak group, as soon as they broke in there were two kids fighting all the members, the kids took down one half the members but were injured too, Natsu and Gray decided to join in and help the kids.

The kids were surprised, at one time they were almost beaten but in the next second all of Red Hoods members were either burned or frozen. They looked around and never thought they would see these legend, The great Salamander, and his right hand man the Ice Princess.

(( okay for gray I need a title guys, help me out, comment or review a name, Ice prince, skywalker, or something else too lol i can't come up with any names so please help ya boy out here ! :D )))

They were known all over Fiore, they took down dark guild for over six months know, just the two of them alone.

Salamander walked up to the two kids, they looked like they were teenagers to be honest, one had blond hair and the other one had black hair.

The two kids were stunned, seeing these two mages here, the blonde one spoke up

"Thank you, Mr. Salamander sir" and the black hair kid nodded.

Natsu gave his signature grin and said " You can call me Natsu and this Gray, what are your names?"

The blonde hair kid spoke clearer and said "My name is Sting Eucliffe, and this is Rouge Cheney, were wizards too, I'm a light dragon slayer and Rougues a shadow dragon slayer.

This caught Natsus and Grays interest, this time Gray spoke, "what were you guys doing here, and do you belong to any guild?

Sting answered again" sorry guys Rogue doesn't talk much but these bastards stole our cats Lector and Frosch, so we came to get them back, that reminds me, Rogue here take this key they're locked up in the next room can you go free them".

Rogue nodded and headed to free the two cats.

Sting than continued on cheerfully "we don't belong to any guilds, we want to join too, we want to be strong like you guys though"

Natsu than asked Sting if he and Rogue would like to join fairy tail without any hesitation, Sting said yes for both of them

Two more young dragon slayers huh, wow we have a lot of potential now. Gray thought in his head.

Sting and Rogue then followed Natsu and Gray back to there hotels, they were going to join them on their quest to take down the rest of the dark guilds

After ten months had gone by Natsu the Salamander, along with Gray the ice princess, and the newest Twin dragons of fairy tail had walked in the Magic Council.

They were greeted by smiles and some glares, in the past ten months so many dark guilds had been destroyed but also so much property damage had been done.

Natsu and his members sat down for five mins before they were told to go to Lahars rooms.

As they entered, Lahar and Doranbolt were sitting in their seats.

The twin dragons stood up against the walls while Natsu and Gray sat down.

Doranbolt spoke " good job on the mission, 80% of the dark guilds have been destroyed or disbanded, I can't believe you two did all this along with two other kids"

Lahar spoke afterwards with sarcasm " oh yeah good job with the damages too, I can't believe you four did that much, thats so much paperwork too" while he glared at Natsu.

Doranbolt then said, " yes about the reward, you will get a payment that we think you deserve, after deducting the damages, but I'm pretty sure the money wasn't why you took this job head on, was it"

Natsu just nodded and spoke" I don't really care about the money, you people can keep it, I just want one thing, and one thing only, that is the reason why I did this whole mission, it was all for this day"

Lahar didn't like where this was going, he knew something was about to happen, he nervously asked and what did you do this mission for

Natsu Dragneel gave his answer, it was one word answer, the whole room went quiet, and everyone including Gray and the Twin Dragons were speechless

That one word was "JELLAL"

 **hey guys, so hows the story so far? sorry for the delay, I was just busy, two jobs and all you know, next chapters gonna come out faster than this one, if i get in the groove of writing itll be done soon, please comment and review the story, please share it with your friends and fam haha, but leave anything for me, and I told you Baes coming in even though it was just a glimpse haha, the trainings not over yet either, 6 more years to go, but maybe one more chapter of this will be training, hopefully lets see, and as you guys can tell I have bad grammar lol its terrible so anyone wanna review and or edit my stories ill be happy to share them with you**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inisde the Council prison lies a blue haired man still mourning the death of his beloved Erza Scarlet. Its has been over a year know since the disappearance/death of the tenrou group. Not to long after, our wizards memory returned, he remembers all the tragic events that happened since the time of the Tower of Heaven. He remembers Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, and Natsu Dragneel. Also all the evil deeds that had occurred, and all the evil our friend has done. Since then he has been a mess, he doesn't know what to do, should he stay on living, should he try to end his life, he just doesn't have a purpose, not anymore

Fairy Tail

Lucy sighed, it was just a normal boring day, Jet and Droy were out somewhere training, Macao and Wakaba were out together too, Alzack and Bisca were to return soon, it had been a year since everyone had gone. Lucy, Ultear, Meredy, and Juvia were the ones running fairy tail as of now, until Natsu and Gray returned. They didn't mention what quest they had taken though, all we know is that they went on a long mission and they should be returning this month. Lucy kept training hard with Ultear. Juvia and Meredy had become strong too. You can say Juvia and Meredy are close to becoming S class mages. Ultear can easily be on par with Erza and Mirajane, Lucy just made the s class level, she can summon two wizards for the whole day without fainting or letting anything get to her, Ultears magic last a while, she can use it for bigger areas, her magic can restore things that have been destroyed too. Lucy had been training for a while now, but things were boring, there was no Gray, no Happy, and no Natsu.

Magic Council

"This is abrupt! We can't release him, he has caused to much damage." said Michello

"We should allow it, I disagree with the midget, they have been trouble makers, but they have served things under us, did work for the council what do you think org" said Belno

"Fairy tail has lost a lot, the Tenrou Group gone, and now the rest of them are trying to stay alive, it could be a possibility, we could allow it" Yajima interrupts.

Yajima loved fairy tail, he respected his best friend Makarov too, the guild was hell a strong guild.

Org clears his throat and speaks" I say we could do it and see what happens, they did loose a lot and they're trying to get back up, Jellal also had reformed, Lahar told me about everything that had happened during the fight after Oracion Seis, he might have just reformed, we could keep and eye out for him.

All the other Council members abruptly started talking, some for the idea, it won't do to much harm, Fairy Tail has lost a lot, they're just trying to reform, also fairy tail has been the ones taking out dark guilds and dealing with messes for the council, plus Natsu Dragneel just took out 70% percent of the little dark guilds around Fiore too.

On the other hand, fairy tail is one of the causes for the council being there. They always damage so much more than they fix, all the enemies do things to take on fairy tail too.

Gran Doma then silences everyone!

It won't be right or just, Fairy tail has caused to much trouble, just because their members died doesn't mean we can break the law or over turn our decisions, the Law is firm.

As soon as they continued arguing, the council door opened, all councils looked up.

There stood the fire dragon slayer, known as Salamander. Gran Doma was pissed, how dare he break in there meeting.

Natsu looked up, he was outraged, no he was beyond pissed, his dragon slayer ears heard everything about his family.

"How dare you talk about my guild that way, how can you talk about their deaths so casually, you're talking about Fairy Tail, my Family."

The council was speechless at this point.

I am the Fairy Tails 4th master, Natsu Dragneel. I have done a job for the council, there wasn't much damage done, I am rebuilding my guild, we will be number one, no one will be able to take that away from us. I will get stronger, and I will lead my family, we're not afraid of anyone.

Do you know who you're talking to this way! This is Unacceptable, Guards!

Ice make floor, behind him was Gray Fullbuster, who cause the floor to be slippery which made the magic council guards slippery.

Roar of the white dragon, Roar of the shadow dragon, came from behind Gray were Sting and Rogue, the twin dragon slayers, Fairy Tails newest recruits.

All of the guards were on the ground, knocked out cold.

Natsu Dragneel spoke again,

" I know who you were talking to, I know who you were talking about, let it be the Magic Council or all of Fiore, anyone who dares to mess with our guild, our family will be our enemy, we will destroy anyone who trys to harm us, keep that in your heads, Jellal is part of our guild, he had helped up, he had helped you people, if you don't let him free, this will be war; Fairy Tail vs Magic Council. We may not have our strongest members, but all of our members have been training for the past year. The quest we took from the council, took us a year, that is because after we destroyed the dark guild we took couple of months to do our training, were not the same anymore, we also added two more dragon slayers to our guild with the same destructive powers as me before. Do you think the council will come out of the unfazed, and will do as much damage as we can. You people also owe us for that stupid dark guild quest. A quest liike that is known as an SS class quest, that pay is pretty big, but I don't need your damn money, I need you to release one of our own, we can all forget about this, and we will owe you nothing and the same goes for you. But if you do not give us what you owe, all hell will break loose, I am not Makarov, if I have to go against all of you , we will definitely do it, I will lead my guild, we will leave the guild alliances, we could become an independent or even an dark guild, its up to you council members to decide, do you want things the easy way, or do you want hell upon the council. I will give you some time to decide, my comrades and I will wait outside for you to decide, and mark my words, if you bad mouth fairy tail, it won't be nice.

With that said he left the council chamber, alongside his companions.

The council started arguing again, this was something they didn't expect, he just threatened the council, and he waged war, this was a crisis, even if they weren't as strong as they used to be, still Fairy tail versus the Council, plus fairy tail took on their request for the dark guilds too, and thats what they wanted as payment, people would trust loosing their trust in the council, order would be lost, they can't afford to do that.

Org looked up to Gran Doma, and said "we are ready to vote, lets not waste time in this, and let the council decide onto what they want to do".

They all voted for one result.

Outside the Council room sat the four who were about to take on the Magic Council buy themselves.

"Natsu what the hell was all that about" said a stunned Gray Fullbuster.

"I thought it was pretty interesting, I'm beginning to like this guild even more" said a proud Sting Eucliffe.

Natsu just smirked, "you were the first one up Gray, without me even saying anything you took some of the guards out"

"Yeah thats cause we can't lose our guild master again, plus no matter how stupid you do things, I'm your right hand man after all, no matter where you'll go ill have to be on your side" sighed a tired Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu and Sting smirked, while Gray and Rouge who thought what they were doing was stupid sighed along.

But don't worry the decision has been made, smiled all the dragon slayers.

Jellal was just sitting their in his cell, when the guards tapped on it, he then looked up, they started opening it, he was surprised.

His two guards Serena and Nadal, stood their one had a sympathetic face while the other just disliked him.

You have a visitor said Serena, they both walked out and someone came in, he just looked at him, and his head throbbed.

All the memories from Tower of Heaven were back, all the memories during Oracion Seis were back too.

He couldn't take it no more he just screamed, this face this person; NATSU!

He just looked at Jellal and smiled and said Yo Jellal.

Jellals was taken back, how is he so calm and happy, he should be mad at me, he should want to kill me, I killed Simon, I hurt everyone.

Natsu looked at his facial expressions, he was taken back a little, is Jellal all right.

Why are you just standing there, smiling, don't you want to kill me, I hurt your nakama, I killed Simon, I made Erza cry.

Natsus facial expression softened, Jellal, have your memories returned?

Jellal nodded, not to long ago, than I heard about Fairy Tails Tenrou group, how everyone died, how Erzas gone.

He cut him off, not dead, but missing, they'll be back later on, I'm keeping the guild ready for them. Were all getting stronger, were gonna keep the guild running, Fairy Tails not stopping because of the missing members, will keep it running for when they do come back, we will be ready, will make them proud. That is why I'm here, remember what I had said when the magic council took you away; You're one of us, that means you're coming with us. Thats why come with me Jellal, leave this prison, here you'll be doing nothing with your life, therefor coming with me, joining Fairy Tail will have meaning for your life. Become one of us, and help us reach our goal, do this for us and for Erza but mainly for yourself.

Natsu than smiled.

Jellal looked at him and said but all the deeds i did, everything that happened cause of me, its better if I died instead of undoing the unjust.

He was then knocked to the ground, Natsu had right handed him in the face, he face was full of anger, all he said was " what would Erza want you to do, I am the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail, I want you Jellal Fernandez to join us, join or conquest, we are fairy tail, we're a family, be part of our family" he said while extending his hand.

Jellal looked at him, looked at his hand and took it, he than asked Natsu"what about the council, will they just let me go?"

Don't worry about that, that has been taken care of, I just wanted you to agree before hand, but Welcome to Fairy Tail, my friend he than smiled like an idiot.

He walked out with Jellal and met up with Gray, Sting, and Rogue.

They finally left and they were all ready to go home.

As soon as they left, the magic council sighed, finally the idiot left, they wonder what he will do as the guild master of Fairy Tail.

Gray and Jellal just looked at the three idiots and laughed, all three dragon slayers had motion sickness and it was hilarious.

The strongest of mages, but were weak to transpiration.

As soon as they got off, they were all wild and happy, Gray just looked at them and smirked, Jellal couldn't help but be at ease with Natsu around.

As soon as they cheery mages made it to the guild, the stopped, they were stunned,

No .. was all that came out of Natsus mouth, the guild hall was destroyed, this was the second time this had happened, the first was when Phantom did it.

Natsu was outraged, all he said was this is War.

 **Hey guys, see this was faster, hope you like this story, i know this chapter is kinda slow, but i had to bring bae back just saying, now natsu has gray and jellal, haha what a badass, natsus gonna get stronger too, but oh shit war huh haha, whos coming back next chapter, i kinda of hinted it xD, but sory of any of the council or natsus out of character haha, i just like the way this is going, if you like it too, comment, review, share, like, follow whatever you want, ill keep providing, now they finally returned too, either tenrou groups gonna return in two or three more chapters, let see how this goes, i hope you guys enjoy it too, hit me up for anything, concerns or liking it or anything, anyone wanna help im down to listen and take help from you guys, but for now gotta goo ayeeee :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The guild hall was in shambles, Natsu and the rest couldn't believe it. They knew a lot of people didn't like the Fairy Tail guild, but still, to attack and destroy the guild? As soon as they were out of their shock, they ran inside. In the building there were a lot of members injured. Natsu looked for Lucy, his heart was aching. He didn't see her. He saw a lot of regular members, but no sign of Lucy. Someone noticed him and the rest behind him, and cheered up a little; "Master Natsu's back!"

All of the injured members started cheering, they had their master back. They knew it might turn into an all out war now. Macao saw Natsu, and him and Wakaba walked up to their master. As they did this, Sting and Rogue were left in the open, Natsu had left to converse with Macao and Wakaba, leaving the two all alone.

"Come on," Gray pushes them along and out of their daze, "time to meet your guildmates. And get you stamp."

"Oh thank god you're back Natsu, I didn't know what to do, so many were injured!" Macao begins explaining all he knows to the guild master. "Wakaba and I just got back from our training, Alzack and Bisca came back a couple of hours before us and they were already helping out the injured. It was an all out assault! All of the dark guilds knew our numbers were cut so a couple of them joined forces: Naked Mummy, Ghoul Spirit, Red Hood, Harpuia, and Dark unicorn all joined forces with an full out attack. And worse part is they were lead by the Oracion Seis leader named Zero and Jose Parlo!"

"Shit!" was all Natsu could say. He then remembered something. Jose was after Lucy before, and he didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked, anger evident on his face.

Macao looked down, "She was captured by Jose. Jet and Droy went after her, they should be back soon. We will know the location as soon as they come back."

Natsus hand blazed on fire and he punched and broke the closet table. This renders the guild near silent. An angry guild master was never good. He was heated. They took Lucy. _His_ Luce. That's the biggest mistake they could possibly make.

Gray finally spoke up, after helping the twin dragons mix in with the rest of the guild, "Then what about Juvia, Meredy, and Ultear?"

Wakaba spoke this time,

"All of them have been captured too. Juvia and Meredy took on Zero, Ultear and Lucy took Jose, but those guys were way too powerful for them to handle. Both of those guys have some type of spell casted upon them. Their powers have more than doubled since you guys faced them before, Jose on a whole different level. He could easily beat Makarov with the strength he has now, and Zero can go head to head with wizard saints. On top of that with all the dark guilds they have, they have over 120 members, we have about 40 who can fight. It doesn't look good."

Jet and Droy run into the guild, panting from the race back.

"We know where they are!" Jet shouts once he regains his breath. "They're east from here, in the Forest. They have a huge guild building there, just like the one before. I'm guessing one of them can move it or something, but that's where all the girls they captured are at. And Jose and Zero are there along with all the other dark guilds protecting them." With that in mind, they all know what comes next.

Natsu's now standing on the second floor, with Jellal on his right side and Gray on his left. The whole guild gathered forward, including their newest members Sting and Rogue. They both got their guild marks on their left shoulder, colors magic their magic type. They all knew what was coming forward, they knew what was going to happen next.

Natsu clears his throat before speaking. "Yes we're in a crisis. Since the Tenrou Group is missing and I was on a mission, some dark guilds decided to take advantage of us. Half the guild is injured, we still have over 40 people that can fight, but the enemy is over 120 people. On top of that the enemy leaders can rival wizard saints, there is no time to build our defenses. Who ever is injured, you're going to stay back and rest up, if you're able to fight then you're coming with me. We know where the enemies base is located at, this is a full on throttle war, no hold back. They hurt our family, they kidnapped our family. Makarov or no Makarov, this is war. No mercy, destroy them all, remind them how fairy tail works. Show them what happens when they become enemies of the fairies!" Natsu then ends, reaching to the sky with the fairy tail symbol, all the guild members injured and non injured did the exact same thing. Rogue and Sting following everyone's lead, with their own grins. Everyone's moral increased, everyone was pumped up. They knew there was no backing down now.

In Natsus offfice was Natsu, Macao, Wakaba, Gray, and Jellal.

Natsu speaks to all of them, "Alright. Since it's the same damn castle as before, they have many floors. Lucy and the rest are going to be on the third floor. There will be dark guild members everywhere, we're splitting our forces into three groups. Gray you'll be leading one group, Jellal you'll be leading the other group, the last groups gonna consist of Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Macao, and Wakaba. Gray and Jellal, I want you guys to go all out, destroy all of them. Show no mercy. The third group is the rescue group, you guys will rescue the four groups, Warren will hide with Nab and Max, Max and Nab will protect Warren, and Warren is going to use his telepathy, this way we can all keep in touch too.

They all nodded, and finally Gray spoke up;

"What about you Natsu, what will you do?"

Natsu looked at him, and smirked. "I'm going to go visit Jose and Zero. We're gonna have a fun little talk."

Jellal was surprised, "Are you insane, Natsu! taking on one is fine, but both are on wizard saint levels, that's really stupid of you. Let me come along, I was once a wizard saint, I'll help you, we'll take them both on."

"Jellal, I am the fourth master of Fairy Tail, my guild is at risk here. Members of my guild are kidnapped and injured. There is no way I am going to put the rest of you in any kind of danger, you guys will take out the rest of the dark guilds, I will destroy their masters once and for all. Messing with Fairy tail was the biggest mistake they could've made, and I have made up my mind. You will not interfere, you will do as I say, all of you." The authority in his voice could be heard, they knew how he would get if someone were to hurt his nakama, but this time it was different. They tried to take advantage of Fairy Tail at its weakest, and on top of that they hurt and kidnapped Lucy. The dragon in him has awoken.

Everyone prepared and headed out, they knew what they had to do, and what the goals were.

Lucy was tied up and alone, Ultear also had her own cell. Meredy and Juvia were alone, knocked out in one cell.

Lucy was screaming "Let me go! Get me outta here!"

No one cared. The guards just electrocuted her in response. She had been screaming and crying ever since, she was annoying the shit out of them. They found pleasure in torturing her afterwards.

Ultear just sat in silence, she was defeated easily. She had taken on Zero and Jose with Lucy, they destroyed the two girls. She couldn't believe how weak she was. The match was over in just a mere two minutes, even though since Tenrou Island she had gotten stronger. She trained every day with Lucy, and yet it still wasn't enough.

The guards looked at them and laughed at their states.

"Fairy Tail's so pathetic".

"Without they're dead members they're nothing" another sniggered.

Lucy looked up, a new fire alight in her eyes. "Our guild members won't let you get away with this! They'll find you and hunt you down, we defeated Phantom once, we'll do it again!" She screams at her tormentors, who just chuckle in return, escalating to full-on laughing.

"Fairy Tail? After we beat you girls, we destroyed the place. Everyone was beaten bad, plus your tenrou group is no more, Fairy Tail is no more."

With that they tortured Lucy a little more before leaving.

Inside the castle, Zero speaks with Jose.

"You know Fairy Tail's gonna come attack once, I heard the dragon slayer is back with the ice wizard and they just had Jellal released too."

"Let them get all they want, that's still not enough to beat us too. We're on par with wizard saints, and they lost Makarov, Titania, Laxus, and the rest of there S-class wizards, it's gonna be easy, like taking candy from a little kid."

Down Stairs in the castle all the dark guild members were drinking it up, they had just wrecked the Fairy Tail guild not to long ago, now they were toasting to the accomplishment.

All of a sudden the doors exploded open, with the Salamander in the front

"You dare hurt my family, DIE! Fire Dragons Roaaaaaar"

The poor bastards from Dark Unicorn didn't even have the time to draw their picture spells, they were all blown away.

Naked mummy jumped from one side while ghoul spirit jumped from behind trying to assault salamander

"ICE MAKE HAMMER"

"FLAME OF REBUKE"

Both of those guilds had gotten blown away to separate walls, Natsu then smirked and just broke through the wall and headed upstairs. As he goes he calls back to the two wizards behind him.

"You better not disappoint me Gray, or Jellal. I'm counting on you guys to take out the small fries. By the time I get done upstairs you guys better be finished."

Jellal and Gray smirked, what an ass, they thought. But then all the dark guilds were ready to attack again, Gray and Jellal ordered their wizards to attack, too.

Full on war, dark guilds vs the best of Fairy Tail.

Warren found a spot to hide inside the castle, Max and Nab were covering for him. Now Warren sent everyone a message; "Alright guys, we're all in. Now we can all communicate, whatever you need, whatever happens, we all know now.

"Good jobs guys, now cover Warren, with him up we have an advantage. I'm going to face those two head on. Macao lead your team and advance to Lucy's floor, I can smell her. Just go up she's, on the second floor, I'm going all the way up, that's where those two are." Natsu says, heading towards the two in charge. "Gray and Jellal, be careful after you're done meet up with everyone else and protect the rest, thats your job. I'm the last thing you guys should be worrying about." Natsu finishes up, ending his orders through the telepathic mage.

Jose and Zero just stand there, waiting. They felt the pressure Salamander was emanating.

All of a sudden the floor was destroyed destroyed and he came up through it. Eyes glowing in rage.

"Took you long enough, Salamander." Zero taunts, seeming unfazed by Natsus glare. "So I heard you're the new guild master. Well, after we beat you we will kill each and every member and end Fairy Tails rein.

WIth that said Natsu went straight after Zero, "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!

Fire Dragons Talon!" He screams out, launching towards them.

Both of the guys dodged it and then charged straight after Natsu.

Hand to hand, Natsu was keeping up, he's one of the best fighters. Without magic the old timers just weren't good enough for him.

Jose stopped, and he had a smirk on his face; Shades, many shade soldiers went after Natsu. He dodged them, they then went down the hole he came from, much to the Salamanders shock.

"You're precious guild has run out of time, my soldiers will beat them." Jose states, confident in his magic.

"Guys watch out. The shades are coming down, Joses old attack. Gray and Jellal, take down the guild members, everyone else fight the shades." Natsu tells his guild through Warren.

Distracted from the fight as he relayed the information to the mages down below, one of his opponents was able to get a good punch to his face.

Once he recovered from the attack, he goes forward with his strongest attack: "Crimson lotus flame blade!"

Jose uses his move in response; "Dead wave!"

Zero also countering the dragons slayers flames; "Dark wave."

They all went flying, although Zero and Jose stayed didn't get affected as much as Natsu. Natsu hit the wall hard, he couldn't take on two of their attacks head on, that was for sure.

Natsu was in a pinch

Gray was almost out of magic, Jellal was half through.

"Ice Make Cannon!"

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!"

"Ice Make Hammer!"

"Flame of Rebuke!"

After a restless battle against the dark mages, all the dark guild members were either knocked out or knocked down. They really weren't a competition, there was just a hell lot of people.

Gray and Jellal quickly ran to the second floor after a small moment of recovery.

Second floor

"Falcon heavenward!"

"Purple Flare!"

"Smoke Crush!"

The only people guarding the girls were easily destroyed, they had no chance. The mages surprised them and took them out in an instant.

They opened the cells and picked up the girls, Lucy and Ultear were the only ones that were able to stand themselves.

"Guys you came!" Lucy was happy, still full of spirit as tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Ultear was mentally hurt, she had been easily beaten.

Jet and Droy took the three girls out where Kinana and Laki were with Romeo, they needed to heal the girls.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy popped the question, at that time Gray came. The rest of them went back down, they needed to take on the shades.

"Listen Fairy Tail, you're guild master is knocked down, he can't fight back. Anyone that wants to save him, come up. This is your last chance."

Gray Jellal and Lucy ran up, Shit!, they thought.

Natsu slowly got up, they just kept pounding on him, He was out of magic power, even with fire.

He ran at them again but they used their magic and he was knocked down again.

He felt dizzy, some of his bones were broken, he couldn't do anything.

Before they used their final attack

Gray and Jellal ran up;

"Ice make Sword!"

"Heavenly body Magic: Meteor!"

Zero took on Gray, they went back and forth. But Gray was low on magic, and in couple minutes he was in the same state as Natsu.

Jellal was overpowering Jose, but after Zero came and hit him from the back he was knocked down too.

Jose used more shade magic, and attacked both of those wizards.

Lucy ran to Natsu. She was already out of magic so she couldn't call on any spirits. Those guys were monster, they had wizard saint level magic.

She grabbed Natsu and shook him. She was crying she tried to wake him, but he wasn't moving.

Jose used his dark wave and wrecked lucy, she screamed out in pain as the attack struck her.

Natsu heard that, he was moving a little now, her scream went through his head. He couldn't take it, but he couldn't get up. Lucy saw him moving and she crawled towards him.

She was hurt, but all she cared about was reaching him. Natsu slowly opened his eye and saw her.

Jose was laughing like a maniac as Zero had a smirk.

"This is it Fairy Tail!" Jose cackles as he announces their win. "Your master can get up no more, you're all out of magic, my shades are ready to kill all of you. I will use my darkness magic to finally kill you, with this attack I will finally be rid of you; Dark Pulse! As soon as this attack hits you too, it's over!"

The attack hit, there was a large explosion as it struck the duo.

"The end of Fairy Tail, now I am the strongest!" Jose exclaims like a madman.

Gray just laid down and stared in disbelief, he couldn't move at all, frozen in shock and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Jellal just screams out; "Natsu! Lucy! Nooo!"

Zero didn't care of Jose, he just wanted to accomplish the same thing as him though.

 **NATSU**

 **NATSU**

"Huh who are you?...

"Am I dead?

"This voice... you're…?" Natsu was shocked. He hadn't heard this voice in over seven years.

 **"** **Yes Natsu it is I, the King of Fire Dragons."**

Natsu races up to him and hugs him. Fighting back his tears as he feels the familiar warmth.

"Dad is it really you?"

 **"** **Yes Natsu, I am sorry, this whole time I was hiding inside of you, I am sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't supposed to meet you know, this wasn't the time, but I can't let you die. You have so much to accomplish. Do you want it to end here, Natsu?"**

"No, I'm sorry Igneel, I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to protect everyone, but I was to weak." Natsu shakes his head, reflecting on the battle he had just lost.

" **It's okay, my son**." The dragon's voice rumbles. " **It wasn't suppose to be this way, but I can help you, since I have revealed myself to you. I only have just below a year left, I will train you, you are the chosen dragon slayer Natsu. You are the Dragon Slayer Prince. I am already dead son, my magic will only last me about a year. In this years time, I will teach you the things I couldn't teach you before. You put up a good fight son, put your head up high. You made me proud."**

"Thanks... dad." Natsu sniffles, tears cascading down his face. This was all he ever wanted. For his dad to say that. To see and talk to his dad at least once more. Although it saddened him that he only had a year left with his dragon of a father...

" **First thing's first, I will give you the flames of the dragon king. With this you will be fully charged, your injuries will be healed, it will also allow you to go into dragon force. This mode will give you the strength of wizard saints, the power of dragons. So, my son, go. Save your family. Save your mates**." Igneel finishes but Natsu just tilts his head in confusion.

"Mates?" He questions, gaining a hearty chuckle in reply.

"Y **es Natsu, you're mates the ones you will breed with. I guess i forgot to teach you about mating, but when we train I'll will tell you everything**." Igneel gives a small explanation to his adopted son. " **Now go! The attack has been negated, you are unharmed, eat it up and go. We will talk afterwards."**

"YOSH, I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

The explosion had just cleared up, and Jose and Zeros smirks went down the drain.

"HOW...!"

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!?" The two shout out in confusion. Just what is this pink-haired man!?

Natsu paid no attention to them, he moved to fast for them to see, rounding up Jellal, Gray and Lucy together.

They were all surprised, and relieved. Their guild master was still alive. And with him, hope.

He then turned to Jose and Zero, they were going to PAY!

He had scales all over him, he was so enraged he had gone into full dragon force and attacked with all his magic.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!

Fire Dragon's IRON FIST!

Fire Dragon's TALON!

Fire Dragon's CLAW!

Fire Dragon's SWORD HORN!

Fire Dragon's BRILLIANT FLAME!" Jose and Zero were too shocked to defend or counter, and were easily knocked down by the seething dragon slayer.

Lucy, Gray, and Jellal were awed by the spectacle. They just couldn't believe it what they had just seen. He just destroyed them like they were nothing.

They had won, it was over.

Natsu then roared a mighty roar. He roared like a dragon would! Signifying the end of the tiring battle. All the Shades and all the enemies burned until they were no more or knocked down and destroyed.

The guild cheered, it was finally over.

He then spoke loudly, everyone hearing his words: "Everyone, we have done it! Fairy Tail Prevailed!"

Igneels projection had popped up and he began to speak with Natsu. " **Alright Natsu, follow me, we have to go now, there's no time. We only have a year."**

Nodding to his father, Natsu then said his goodbyes to his guild members.

"Jellal, you're in charge until I come back, watch over my guild for me." Natsu said to the other mage, who accepted the role. "Lucy I'm sorry, I will be back soon." He went and then hugged her, they both blushed at the contact, but then broke apart as the guild started cooing at the scene.

"Take care of yourself and everyone here for me." He says, but as he's about to leave he picks up Gray and slings him on his shoulder. "Oh, wait!" He exclaims, turning around to face the newest additions to Fairy Tail. The two young boys clothes were a bit torn, and small scratches can be seen on their skin from the battle. "Would you two like to come with me?" Sting and Rogue turn to look at each other before looking back to Natsu and nodding eagerly. And with that, the four hop onto the large red dragon and leave.

 **All right guys heres the next chapter, I hope you guys like it, this has to be the best chapter in my opinion. This chapter has been edited, and proofread and has been made into a better chapter, From here on, I will have another suprise, for you guys, also I am going to skip everything so the next chapter is gonna be after the long waited, 7 years, it will conclude the battle of tenrou vs grimoire heart, and the bringing back of tenrou to fairy tail, it will also show who gets how strong and what happened to all of them. Review, Comment, and like the stories, send me comments of things to do, pairings you guys love and want, will decide from there on, aight, peaceee for now**

BTW SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND **;** Wolves silver wind, go follow his stories, they're awesome and hes such a good writer too


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys, sorry for being late, work had me dead, this is the next chapter, hope you like it. This chapter, you wont see much of Natsu, itll be the rescue mission for the Tenrou Group, youll see the badass Gray Fullbuster in action, hope you like what I did with him, if anything you like or dont like just leave a rievew, let your friends know of my story too, I would love more followers yah know, im starting the next chapter right away too, if I made any mistakes please let me know too, anything I can add or takeout to make the story better let me know that too, anyone wanna help with the plot; You can message me and ill get to you right away,but how about that new manga chapter though, god laxus is such a badass though, and Natsus hand, the bandage though, god, haha, well take care guys.**_

Year x791

"Why do I have to go on this stupid ss class mission?" said a tired dragon slayer.

"Because we wanted to go, and wanted some company, duh~. Plus, this gives us some time alone too." winked a busty blonde.

"Yeah, we never get time alone with the guild master anyway." Winked a black haired woman. Our poor dragon slayer was blushing furiously, while the two girls caught hold of his hands.

He knew there was no arguing with them both, he just couldn't argue back at all.

During those years he went training with Igneel, Igneel taught him new things, also about Dragon slayers and their mates.

Every dragon slayer besides the special type has only one mate, Natsu was that special type, he thus was able to have two mates. He just sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to argue.

"I hope the guild hall will be fine, by the time we get back".

The Guild Hall

Sting and Rogue were fighting, but guild wasn't as rowdy as usual though. Many members were at jobs, while others were out.

Today was the day though, the guild all decided to send Natsu off, and Blue Pegasus had come to pick up couple members of Fairy Tail to head for Tenrou. No one wanted to let the guild master know beforehand in case nothing was found. That had happened once, and he was devastated by that.

So the guild hall plotted to get him out of there. Ultear and Lucy would take Natsu on a mission, while some of the members would go with Blue Pegasus. Blue Pegasus was one of the few guilds that still helped look for the Tenrou group, they had never stopped searching. This time the radar had high showings of ethernanos, Ichiya then stated that the Tenrou Island was still there. They didn't wanna give their master false hope so they sent him off. Gray Fullbuster went with them, along with himself he brought his mate Juvia, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, and Reedus. Over the few years, all the members have aged. It has been Seven long years without the Tenrou group, but today is the day they might see everyone once again.

Aboard Christina

Standing on the airship is a tall, broad shouldered man, with long Raven colored hair that's slicked back. He has a white cloak on with a black muscle shirt beneath and black sweatpants, this man's name is Gray Fullbuster. He left on the rescue mission with couple other guild members and his mate; Juvia Lockser. Juvia has her specialty, a long dark blue dress while her hair was let loose, but her hair beautiful, blue hair had grown over the years.

"I can't believe it has been seven years, will finally be able to see them?" Gray says softly to Juvia. She in response just nods, too happy to form words. The mages emotions were running deep, something they have waited for, for so long was finally coming back. Their family was going to be complete once again.

Currently they are on top of Christina, flying through the air. They have the mages from Blue Pegasus, along with Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, and Reedus.

Over the years, these guild members have grown up so much, they trained so hard. Alzack and Bisca became a couple and have a daughter names Asuka, Jet and Droy are still in Team Shadow Gear, waiting for their beloved Levy. Reedus became a famous pictograph artist in Fiore. Eve then spoke up:

"Look, I see something! Straight ahead." Ren took out his binoculars and confirmed it, it was a little foggy, but they saw _land_!

Hibiki then sped up Christina and told them to prepare because they will get there in two mins. After all of that, Ichiya just said MEN.

As they get closer, the sound of destruction and explosions seems to get louder and louder. The magic power also increasing. In a moment of realization Gray turns to the rest of the people on the 'boat'.

"The fight's still going on!" Gray shouts to them. "Prepare for battle, our mission is to save all the members and bring them back!"

The last thing Gray remembers from when he was on Tenrou was defeating Ultear, then getting rescued by her. But before that he had felt Laxus' presence, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

Tenrou Island

"Why are you doing this?! Why did you turn out this way!? You were the second guild master of Fairy Tail!" Screams out an injured Makarov.

This new information shocks everyone fighting, the second guild master betrayed them all?!

"Why, you say? For power, for the grand magic world! For Zeref!" said Hades.

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAAAAAR**!" Hades dodges the attack with ease.

" **CHAIN MAGIC!** " Hades casts chains and holds Laxus' two hands down. " **BULLET MAGIC**!" He then hits Laxus with his bullet magic multiple times, which had done some damage. Makarov could only watch as his grandson was beaten before him, unable to do much of anything.

Struggling against his binds, Laxus finally broke free. Able to get back into the battle he shouts out his attack:

" **RAGING BLAST**!"

Hades took the attack head on, but surprisingly wasn't affected by it. He then used his chain magic from both hands, locking Laxus' two hands and feet. Laxus was in a bind, Hades then used one of his stronger moves:

" **BULLET BLAST**!"

"LAXXUUUS!" Makarov screams out. The attack had already hit him three times, one more and he'd be... gone.

" **BULLET BLAST**!-"

 **"** **Ice make: SHIELD!**

 **Ice make: LANCE!"**

The new combatant's ice saved Laxus, and shocked Hades and Master Makarov. There stood a man in his mid twenties, with his hood and long raven hair. A smug smirk shown on his face. "Yo Laxus, you're getting your ass beat man." Gray points out, still wearing his smirk.

"What the hell is going on…?" Mutters an astonished Makarov. Why did Gray look so old?

"And who might you be" Hades questions, turning to the ice mage.

"I am one of the Cloaks of Fairy Tail, along with being the right hand man of Fairy Tails guild Master. I am Gray Fullbuster".

Laxus and Makarov gape at Gray, unable to form words. Right hand man? One of the cloaks? Just what is he saying?

"So you're Makarovs right hand man, that means you're weaker than him, so I can beat you too." Hades points out with a chuckle. He had this cat in the bag.

"Makarov isn't the guild master anymore, our guild master is one of the strongest mages in all of Fiore. Makarov's and Laxus' strength can't compete with him even if they fought together. Hell you can even add yourself in that and he still would destroy you all." Gray says, not a trace of a lie in his words.

"GRAY, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON! HOW CAN THERE BE A NEW MASTER, _I_ AM THE GUILD MASTER! AND WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH OLDER?! EXPLAIN!"

"I can explain all of that to you." Says a soft voice. Everyone turns to see a little girl with feet long blonde hair and dark green pupiless eyes.

"How..." Makarov stares at the girl wide-eyed.

"YOU!" Hades shouts. "How can you still be alive? Impossible!" She just smiles at them and begins to speak.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion, I am Fairy Tail's first guild master."

Everyone besides the previous Guild Masters' jaws dropped.

"When Acnologia attacked, you all should have been dead," Mavis begins, looking towards the frozen Makarov,"but I used one of the three Great Fairy Spells; **Fairy Sphere** , to save you. You guys were frozen for 7 whole years. Gray Fullbuster had been rescued, taken from the island before Acnologia attacked, everyone else has missed seven years of their lives. She then turns to Hades with a solemn look. "I'm disappointed in you, I never knew you'd accept the darkness." She turns from Hades to Gray. "Defeat him, and I'll release the evil from within him." Gray nods, Makarov and Laxus still too surprised to say anything.

"DEFEAT ME? HIM? HAHA I want to see that happen" before he had a chance to defend, Gray began his assault.

 **"** **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

 **"** **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"**

Hades goes flying, he was unprepared for the attacks. Forcing himself on his feet, Hades grounds out:

" I will not lose."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to." Gray states, preparing his next attack.

"My guild is the strongest there is, Fairy Tail is no good!" Hades says with confidence. His guild was the strongest in Fiore-no, the strongest in the world!

"As we speak here, I have S class mages that are taking down your guild." Gray states, bringing the former Fairy Tail master out of his train of thought. "I did not come alone, my mages will take out your guild members in one hit each, there's no time to waste."

Erza was busy taking on Azuma, the match was fierce. They both felt the battle of Hades, but had no clue that each of the Grimoire Heart members would be taken down in one hit each.

Every member of Grimoire heart had a battle with someone from the Tenrou group.

Erza vs Azuma

Gildarts and Cana vs Bluenote

Ever and Elfman vs RustyRose A

Gajeel vs Kawazu and Yomazu J

Wendy and Mira vs Zancrow J

Levy and Lisanna vs Kain B

(capricorn isn't apart of Grimoire Heart, lucy somehow found him in those seven years)

Everyone was fighting in a different part of the island. No one expected to see Grimoire heart defeated so easily.

" **REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR**!" Erza then flew up. "Go my swords, attack now!"

" **GREAT TREE!** Protect your master!" Suddenly masses of trees took the swords, he blocked her attack easily, the swords burrowing into the trees bark. " **Tree Fist**!" A large fist was formed by the roots, it lunged at Erza. She tried to block it with her sword but it was too powerful and threw her backwards. Her back rammed into a tree Azuma had summoned, and it splintered into her back.

"GAH!" She shouts in pain, wincing as she turns her head to see her opponent preparing another attack. Cursing under her breath she summons more swords to launch another attack. But with her magic so low, she could only bring out three. "Damn..."

" **TOWER BURST**!" One of Azuma strongest attacks went at Titania, once it hit she would have been destroyed. Just before Erza sent her meager three swords, a voice stopped her.

 **"** **PICTOMAGIC REVERSE: MIRROR**!"

Azuma's attack went inside the mirror drawing that was held up in front of the Scarlet mage, but it came out three times as strong. Azuma had no chance to escape, the attack hit him straight on, he was knocked out at that moment. Taken in one hit.

Erza was surprised. The guy who was giving her so much trouble was taken out in one surprised attack. She looked over and saw a skinny Picto mage smiling at her, confused was an understatement.

"Reedus?" And all he says is:

"Oui!"

Gildarts and Bluenote were head to head, the two aces of their guilds were going at it, Cana knew she couldn't do anything. She was just tensed at seeing the fight. She wanted to help but she couldn't do anything.

They were just going fist after fist, **Gravity vs Crash**. No one was backing down. Each time their fists made contact, an new crater was created below them, and a shockwave would ruffle the surrounding vegetation. At this point there was going to be a double knockout.

Gildarts hated losing, he wasn't going to back down, not with a spectator watching the fight.

"Well what do we have here, can I get in some of the action too?" A new voice enters the fray. Both men about to throw another punch looked at who was talking. It was Droy. "This fight looks pretty fun if you ask me." he smirked.

Gildarts and Cana were dumbfounded.

"Is that… no way… DROY!?" Cana shouts. "What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

Droy was huge, in those 7 years he had built himself, he was all muscle. You could say he was largest person in fairy tail right now. He only smirked at her, and stepped in between the fight of the two aces.

Bluenote tsked, then used his **gravity spell.**

Droy jumped up and activated his own magic.

" **Plant magic: VINES!** " Suddenly vines grabbed Bluenote, he couldn't move a muscle. He poured out more of his magic trying to destroy the plants. Nothing happened. Droy then used his **Vine Fist** , many vines turned into fists. And Bluenote, in an instant, was heavily injured to top it all off Droy used his bare hands and uppercutted Blue note with all his strength which knocked the Grimoire Heart mage out.

To top it all off, he then raised his both hands in the air and started flexing and showing off his muscles, leaving Cana speechless and Gildarts trying to figure out just who he is.

Wendy, Mira, Levy and Lisanna were taking on two on the members: Kain and Zancrow. They are, in fact, the most obnoxious of all the members. Kain kept going on about how the girls were fighting for him while Zancrow about how he was going to destroy everyone and finally let loose.

The girls were just tired and annoyed, the most annoying ones together. Even together they were having no chance at defeating the enemy.

Mira used her **EVIL EXPLOSION** move from a distance, Levy on the other side **SOLID SCRIPT FIRE** , while Wendy used her roar.

Kain Charged at Lisanna, Zancrow countered the rest with his **God Slayer Roar.**

"LISANNA!" Mira screamed as her sister was hit.

They couldn't reach them, Lisanna fell in shock. She was gonna get it, she thought. Well, that's what they all thought.

But then they heard something that gave them hope.

 **"** **GUNS MAGIC: MACHINE GUN!"**

 **"** **GUNS MAGIC: SHOTGUN"**

Zancrow and Kain knocked out there, no sound, the guns just wrecked the two idiots in a single blow each. They had no Idea where it came from, but it hit, right on target.

Ever was down, she used too much power, but Rusty just kept attacking. Elfman was in his beast form, taking all the hits trying to protect his partner.

Rusty has his **JET BLACK SWORD** on his one hand, and the other had his **GOLDEN SHIELD** , his offense and defense were too strong.

Elfman, trying to protect his partner, he couldn't do much offensively. He hated to believe it but he was in trouble, only a real man knows when he needs help. And he had wished it, and the gods listened to his wish.

Jet kicked Rusty, which if he didn't have his shield would have thrown him off the island. Jet is the fastest mage in all of Fiore. And everyone knows it. What saved Rusty was that he saw Jet coming for a split second, and he thought he was just seeing things.

"I see, youre still fine after a normal kick huh, how about you try blocking this with my magic intact with my speed" Jet says, his words shocking the spectators.

Neither Rusty nor Elfman saw Jet, he was just too fast.

" **FALCON KICK!**!" Was all they heard before Rusty was done in. You could hear his body hit the ground, all in an instant.

Elman thought it was a single kick, but Rusty knew it wasn't just 'a' kick. In that instant he had felt kicks hitting from all over, in that once instance he got kicked over ten times.

Another one down, Jet thought, just the last two idiots to take out. But Juvia should be able to deal with them easily, after I tend to Ever gotta bring everyone to Gray.

Elfman was relieved, he went back to his normal body, no more takeover for a while, he thought.

Gajeel was taking on the two pest. If it wasn't for him trying to protect Levy earlier he would have been fine, and these two idiots attacked out of nowhere, he argued with himself. He had taken too much damage overall and was on the losing side of the battle. While fighting, he smelt a weird but familiar smell, what's this?, he thought.

Yomazu uses his **solid script magic** to make a sword, he then charged at Gajeel. Kawazu then flew up and above Gajeel, throwing his **egg explosions.**

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON" Yomazu used his BO to protect himself, While Kawazu takes advantage of the situation and tries to catch Gajeel off guard.

 **"** **WATER NEBULA** " A new voice shouts, and Kawazu then gets a direct hit, the one who tried to use a spurs attack gets surprised himself. The water Pummels the chicken. "Come on now lets have a fair fight, now Gajeel this is your chance" Says Juvia Lockser.

" **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD"** Gajeel forms the weapon in his arm before lunging at Yomazu, one on one they were no match for the Dragon slayer, and he defeats the Grimoire Heart member with a slice of his sword. Gajeel looks up at Juvia with a smirk. So _that's_ what the smell was, huh.

"Your Invincible team has been defeated." Gray smirks. "My S class mages have taken them all out." Hades doesn't believe him, he refuses to. He had picked these members himself, how can they be beaten by the fairies so easily? "Don't worry Hades, you'll be joining them next. If you weren't stuck on this island with them, then maybe we would have needed our master, just maybe. But seeing how he's not here I will take you on and take you back with me to see him. But first, this is something I was taught not so long ago, but with masters help I have mastered many things.

Laxus and Makarov were stuck with one question in mind as Gray spoke; Just who is this master he is talking about and how strong of a man could he be?

"Gramps and Laxus, watch carefully." Gray says, not taking his eyes off of his opponent. "I will show you how strong I have gotten with these next couple moves." Gray then let loose an immense power, the whole Island was shaking, slowly all the members had come to them with the new s class fairy tail wizards.

Some were shaking in fear, the power that gildarts had unleashed for Natsu was nothing compared to this, this was downright terrifying. Even Hades body was shaking. Mavis was just watching, she didn't wanna say anything, what was going to happen next was necessary, to bring back the old Hades.

Gray charged after Hades, Hades used his magic to the fullest, **BULLET BLAST** OVER AND OVER, Gray just kept dodging it with his speed. He hadn't been just training with master and Jet for no reason, his eyes and speed were up there too.

Erza was shocked, not everyone could keep up with Gray dodging and Hades attacking, she suddenly saw something which she then blurted out to everyone, all the fairy tail S class wizards laughed while the tenrou group was shocked.

"That's a Wizard saint Brooch!" Gray had two chains on, one was his signature cross and the other was a chain with the Wizards Saint Symbol on it. Gray's a Wizard Saint.

And what shocked them the most besides s class wizards and Gajeel was Gray's next attack.

 **"ICE DRAGONS ROAR!"**

 _ **OH SHIT! haha what do you guys think, was anyone expecting that? Leave a rieview or something, next chapter will be up whenever i get done writing it haha but gotta do something big with Natsu though.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! HOWS IT GOING! Okay so this is the next chapter, hope you guys like it, please follow the story and leave a review even as anon, I would appreciate it guys, and also in the review let me know if you guys want the grand magic games or like make my own random arc aha, we could do either or! Enjoy though! And a quick shout out to Mia Anime and Wolves silver wind for helping me with the chapters! I recommend the stories they wrote, you'll enjoy them! Ayeee**

Chapter8

 _PREVIOUSLY_

Erza was shocked, nobody's eyes could follow anything that Gray or Hades were doing, their movements were immensely fast. Suddenly the redhead noticed something odd, and then her eyes widened. All the Fairy Tail S-class wizards laughed while the Tenrou group started to see it as well, jaw dropping to the ground.

"That's a Wizard Saint brooch!" Erza yelled, surprised to see a sparkling pendant on Gray's necklace.

Gray had two necklaces on; one was his signature silver necklace; which resembles a sword with a sapphire stone in it, while the other was a necklace which had Wizards Saint Symbol on a silver chain. And what shocked them the most was-

"ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Everyone was astonished, did he just say _Ice Dragon's Roar_?

Isn't that a dragon slayer move? _What the hell is going on?_

Hades didn't expect that move, he was blown away into a row of trees, one after another he went through it, until he finally hit a big rock and fell on his back. He had not seen that move coming therefore he was unable to block in time. Getting his head back in the game, Hades slowly got back on his feet, but it didn't seem like Gray was done yet.

"ICE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Gray's hands had turned into human sized dragon claws, he then launched himself towards the guild master with full force. This attack was followed by a quick, "ICE DRAGON'S TAIL!" This startled everyone even more, a dragon like tail grew out of nowhere and slammed into Hades, making him go flying.

If the other moves hadn't already knocked Hades out, this move certainly had.

And Now all of Grimoire Heart was taken down.

Mavis then slowly walked up to Hades, and she sat down next to him, gently tucked his hair away from his face, activating some of her light magic. A golden glow soon appeared around her hands, and onto Hades' body.

"Darkness Dispel," she says in her soft voice, and everyone on the island could see the purging of darkness out of Hades. It was just a mere two minutes, but for the group watching it felt like hours. Now Hades of Grimoire Heart is once again Purehito, the person who was once the master of Fairy Tail; the man who walked the path of light instead of darkness.

The Fairy Tail group was still in shock after seeing all this; it was hard enough knowing they had missed 7 long years of life, let alone believe such a thing occurred. And now all this!

Gray then took out magic handcuffs that negated magic from any user they are placed on, and let the other mages tie up Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin.

Now that all of the fighting was done, the new S-class mages ran to their guild members, joyful tears streaming down their faces as they embrace their old friends.

Juvia walked up to Gray and he smiled at her before speaking up. "He was right all along, wasn't he," he stated, and Juvia nods before taking his hand in hers. Together they walk towards the large reunion, just in time to see Erza freak out.

"Wait... YOU'RE MARRIED? _And_ you have a DAUGHTER!?" Erza Scarlet was dumbfounded. Alzack and Bisca just chuckled at her, who knew that Erza could be so girly and cute.

Levy was also surprised. Jet and Droy always fought over her back before the skip, and now Jet had a girlfriend named Laki, and Droy wasn't trying to hit on her or make her his.

Reedus had gotten very skinny too, whilst Laxus and Makarov were still trying to take everything in, although they still avoiding each other to some extent.

Everyone looked older, and had matured a little, or so it seemed for now.

Gray then pulled out a lacrima and spoke to it, "Ichiya you guys can bring her over, mission accomplished."

"Men," was all you heard on the other side, and chills ran throughout all of Erza's body.

On Board Christina

"Thank you guys so much for helping us out for all these years," a humble Gray said towards the members of Blue Pegasus.

"It's no problem Sir Gray, it is our honor to help out one of the cloaks of Fairy Tail," bowed Hibiki out of respect.

"Yeah, no problem. It makes your guild master and I even, he did help us out on the last mission, Men," said Ichiya while posing his token stance.

Laxus and Makarov had heard about Fairy Tails newest master again, and now they had the time to be curious. Just who the hell is this guy and what the hell had happened all of these years?

They all just noticed a few things since the ride began. One; Gray and Juvia were still holding hands, and two; if Gray was a dragon slayer for some odd reason, why wasn't he affected by motion sickness like the rest of the dragon slayers?

"Gray."

"Yeah Gramps?"

"What's with that?" He pointed at the ice dragon slayer and the water mage holding hands, and the two could only blush, making everyone laugh, except for those who were gone for seven years.

The S-class wizards decided to explain it to their fairy tail family, instead of Gray and Juvia, so they could be saved from the embarrassment.

Bisca smirked "they have been dating for many years now. Ever since Gray became a dragon slayer, he changed a little, and became very strong, with Juvia staying by his side the whole time."

"The seven years changed everybody, and it was hard, but we had to move on and everyone had a different way of coping to it all." while Alzack finished off.

Makarov just nodded, digesting everything in. He knew it was hard, and hell, it would have been hard for him, too. Gray then decided to speak up, changing the subject from him and Juvia.

"Gramps, you should see the guild," The raven-haired male exclaimed, sounding very excited as he continued, "we are the best guild in Fiore, and we practically get new jobs every single day. It's a headache sometimes, but so many people joined our guild! You would be proud," he said with a smile.

Makarov and the rest just listened carefully; they just wanted to be home and see everything for themselves. Gray looked at Erza and smirked.

"Hey Erza, we have a surprise at the guild for you. I know you'll love it, it'll be better than cake, I guarantee that," he then winked at her. Erza just gave him a more confused look, while the Tenrou group sweatdropped, because they thought he must be bluffing. Erza loving something more than cake? _We ought to see that._

Erza just crossed her hands, she would like to see this, too.

"Okay, who the hell is this Master that you all keep talking about?" a grumpy Laxus asked, trying to ignore the the effects of his motion sickness.

"And why the hell don't you get motion sickness." Grumbled a nauseous iron dragon slayer.

"Hey Wendy, can you cast the Troia spell on these morons?" laughed Gray, and Wendy obliged. Both Laxus and Gajeel were pissed at Gray's insult, but they didn't do anything to annoy him.

After seeing him crush Hades without being serious, they didn't want to start anything, not yet, at least.

Gray then stared at the ocean and spoke in a serious tone, to answer the question that Laxus asked a few moments before. "Our master is one of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore, he's been the master since the beginning, and I have been following him since then."

Everyone leaned in, wanting to hear what Gray had to say. He continues on, "He was the one who appointed me to be his right hand man, the guy never ceases to amaze me. He's so damn powerful, it actually scares me sometimes. We have been calling him master because we want it to be a surprise, we can't tell you everything right now, just wait and see for yourselves. Just wait til we arrive." He finishes it with a smirk.

 _Hmm someone who I could use full power on, huh, this oughta be sweet_ thought Gildarts.

 _A manlier man than Gray, so he must be a true man,_ pondered Elfman while raising his hand in the air.

The rest of them were just hoping to get along with this new master, _if Gray talks about him like that, and he's the one who taught Gray everything, shit they wouldn't wanna get on his bad side._

"About the motion sickness though, it was pretty hard to cope with in the beginning, dragon slayers are strong but that one weakness messes with us, so we all found a way around it. It was an ancient spell, but because of that we have no weaknesses now."

At that moment, Magnolia finally came into view. But the most surprising thing was how big the guild hall was. You could see it from where they were flying in the sky.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!?" Makarov was crying, because all he could think about was the paperwork and the money spent. From that distant you could see the new Fairy Tail guild hall, even though it was closer to the edge of the town.

Once they arrived at port, everyone stepped out of Christina and made their way towards to the cement. They watched as the S class wizards lead themselves to three random, large magic cars.

Gray then walked towards one of the cars with Juvia and spoke"The guild hall is all the way at the end of town, So Master and I went on a few S-class missions and used the leftover money to buy transportation for the guild members, we all use these for wherever we need to go, the bigger the group the easier it is for us.

Everyone nodded and slowly hopped onto a car in groups of 4 or 5, it was basically fit in as many people they could in one car

'To the Guild!' is all you could hear, before the sounds of engines turning on and racing towards the other side of town.

Guild Hall

"Man, when is everyone coming back? It sucks being here alone or just with the crappy members," whined a blonde haired boy, while, slamming his head down on a table.

"Shut up Sting, go do a mission or something," said Rogue Cheney.

"That's actually a great idea Rogue!" Sting bounced up, all excited again. Rouge did nothing but sweatdropped.

"You were in the guild all morning and had nothing to do," The black haired boy accused, "and couldn't think of that earlier?"

Sting just grinned at him, "Shut up Rogue." He then ran to the request board to pick a job.

From the top floor, spoke dark and calming voice.

"I don't think you would want to do that, Sting." Sting looked up and he saw the dark prince just standing there smiling.

"Oh, what's up Sir Jellal?"

Jellal just chuckled, "Don't say that, like I said, just call me Jellal."

"But the king was the one who gave you and Sir Gray that title, that would be betraying the kingdom or something," Sting pouted, and Jellal only laughed at him.

"Don't worry about it Sting, you and Rogue are like little brothers, Jellal is fine."

"Oh Alright," The blonde said in defeat, and continued to stalk towards the request board.

"Jellal, why don't you want him to take a mission just yet?" Rogue questioned, casually inserting himself into the small conversation. Jellal looked at him before speaking.

"Oh, that's because we have guests arriving," he says before pointing towards the door.

The whole guild had been listening to Jellal and they all turned their heads towards the door as he pointed to it.

All of a sudden the guild doors were kicked open, and first entered Gray while holding Juvia's hand "we're home, and we brought guest" followed by the old Tenrou Group walking in.

The guild member were speechless, the guild silent. The old members begin crying and charge through the crowd.

"You're all back!" they charged at there old friends, hugging and jumping on who ever they could have, Gray on the other hand grabbed Juvia close and moved away from this scene.

The new members didn't know exactly what was going on. Who was back? Who are these people?

The Tenrou members just look around, and two words could describe their thoughts; _Holy shit!_ There are so many new faces, the guild hall was even bigger than before, is this really the Fairy Tail they left seven years ago?

Gray walked over to the two stunned young dragon slayers, with a smug grin.

"Come on guys go introduce yourselves, these are our old guild members".

The blonde haired one walked up to Fairy Tail's old guild master.

"So this guy right here is a wizard saint?" The blonde asks, pointing at Makarov, "If I beat him one on one will I will able to take his title away? he was now grinning away like an idiot.

The new guild members were laughing off the joke, while the old ones took it as disrespect and were getting in Sting Eucliffe's face.

Gray just sighed, _that idiot reminds me of flame brain in the younger days_ , _always trying to fight someone who can wreck him,_ he thought.

Laxus and Erza were in Sting's face, ready to start a brawl with the youth.

"Excuse my friend, he's an idiot sometimes," said a man with black hair, "My name is Rogue Cheney, and this is Sting Eucliffe, we are Fairy Tail's Twin dragons" Rogue then bowed.

This shocked the Tenrou group, "Twin Dragons?" They questioned. Everything was shocking the Tenrou group, some people were almost certain that it wouldn't do them any good if this kept happening. Your heart can only be shocked so many times.

"Yeah, Natsu picked up these two when we were on a Council mission," says a familiar voice, which made some freeze. The voice struck Erza the most, she was sweating, no way, she thought. Before she could say anything at all, Gray smirked and walked up to Jellal put his hand over his shoulder.

"I told you Erza, 'something better than cake'." Gray recites with a huge grin.

Jellal had a cloak on too, just like Gray, but his was black instead of white, and he also had a muscle shirt on, with black sweatpants. Erza was drooling just for a minute, at that moment, Erza knew Gray was right, and she couldn't help but blush. Jellal gave her a warm smile.

In the back you could see Mira and Lisanna squealing together.

"It's good to see you again, Erza." Who just ignored the two take over sisters squeling.

Tenrou Group had way too many questions to be answered, Jellal and Gray knew that, they wanted him to answer everything though.

Now just where was the stupid guild master.

Erza then walked up to Jellal and Gray. "How is he here? Did the Council release him?"

Just then, Romeo came in the guild yelling, boy; had Romeo grown too, he was now Wendy's age, he had a maroon vest on like Natsu's, green pants, brown work boots, and a signature orange scarf just like Natsu used to wear but his had no design on it.

"The Master is here, and he seems grumpy!" They all shivered a little bit, and a thought made its way to everyone's mind; _shit._

Gray just sighed, _that idiot_ , he thought.

Suddenly the magic pressure increased inside the whole guild hall.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy had known that scent, _it can't be they thought, the new master?_ they questioned themselves.

Then walked in a tall broad shouldered man wearing a brown hood with the wizard saint brooch planted on the back. He was wearing white sweatpants and had a white scarf around his neck, and seemed to be talking to himself.

Without noticing anyone or anything he walked straight to the bar and asked for a single thing. "Give me a firewhiskey."

He took off his hood and sat in his spot at the bar. He had long salmon colored hair, and he definitely felt something off, but being annoyed, he brushed it off.

The Tenrou group couldn't bring any words out, but they knew one thing; _Natsu?!_

Gray walked up to him and sighed.

"What happened now, flame brain," he asked grabbing a drink from there bar maid; Kinana. Natsu then ignored him for a second then began to explain.

"These people can't leave my girls alone, the way they were staring at them with their lustful eyes, the thing they were probably thinking, and how some were trying to hit on them too, so I wrecked them," Natsu rolled his eyes, "then the girls got angry at me saying I need to stop being so jealous.

 _What the hell is going on_ , thought Gajeel _his girls?!_

Out of all the members, Happy was the first to move up.

"Natsu," he says, and nothing more. Natsu spun around in his direction and spit his newly acquired drink out.

Happy then cried again, "Natsuuuu" he flew to his friend and hugged him tightly.

Kinana just sighed and giggled at her guildmaster's antics before she started cleaning up the mess he just made.

"Happy?" he questioned. "Erza, Gramps?!" he was shocked, he couldn't believe it, is he dreaming? Is he hallucinating? "What the hell is going on!" he finally yells.

"The reason we took you out for the mission, was for this Natsu," says a serene voice.

The Tenrou group followed the voice, they saw two _very_ beautiful women.

One had dark purple hair, with a full black and white one piece with leggings. The other has blonde hair, with a blue skirt and a white and blue top.

Lucy then walked over to her best friend Levy and embraced her.

"Levy-chan!" She holds onto the bluenette tightly, and the bookworms eyes widen.

"L-Lu-chan?!" She cheers, hugging the blonde back.

After that, everyone begins moving once, and Natsu welcomes everyone with open arms and a broad grin.

Ultear along with Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Meredy who came back from the mission just watched in awe. The whole guild was as rowdy as ever. Someone from the crowd eventually yelled.

"Master you should introduce these guys to the new members and get this party started!"

The Tenrou Group was stunned, their eyes slowly fell on Natsu, to see if he really was the guild master. They stared in shock as Natsu nodded, with Happy who was know on his shoulder and then he suddenly jumped on the second floor. It was as if someone turned the off-switch on Fairy Tail just by Natsu stepping on the stage, something the Tenrou Group didn't think was possible.

"Today is one of the best days in Fairy Tail history, as once 7 years ago our beloved companions had disappeared with the Tenrou Island, most of them were known all over Fiore. When they were gone, it was heartbreaking, but now they are back."

Natsu sucked in a deep breath, "Fairy Tail was, is, and always be the number one guild in all of Fiore, once we are all together, with the bonds we have, no one can take us down. When the Tenrou group vanished, we became weaker, but now were stronger than ever, and the guild got its precious members back too, so to hell with everything!"

The pink haired male laughed as he spoke the last sentences, "We will party our asses off, get whatever you guys want today, eat whatever you want, the food and drinks are one me!"

Then he then took a drink from someone, who didn't bother to protest. "To Fairy Tail!" he yelled, and other mages started lifting their glasses, giving a far from weak cheer. "To the tenrou group!" More people joined in the growing cheer. "To our Family!" Magnolia had never heard this much noise ever before, the guild was going crazy.

The Tenrou Group was finally back. Back to Fairy Tail, their home, their family.

Reaper495, , thatrandomguy42, Wolves silver wind, hinataholo165, luckoftheirish2015, Karlos1234ify, LimpeeLee, natsu ninja: Thanks for the Reviews guys, I appreciate them! Hope I can my story never disappoints you guys! Ayeee

Johnny Spectre: im just going with the flow haha, maybe thats why, hopefully it'll get better later on man!

thatrandomguy4: Well yeah, see when Natsu changed as the guild master, he needed his mages to change too, plus they didn't have S class mages at that time you can say, so they needed something, ill come up with something for it, hopefully it wont disappoint you.

Guest: Well the story did say he's a special type of dragon slayer !

 **THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! I know this was a little slow, but i'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW, AYEEE**


	10. NOTICE

Hey Guys, sorry to anyone who was anticipating for an update, I just have some good news ands bad I guess, depends on how you see it. I have a new story I just published I would like for you guys to read it and lemme know how it is, its half personal events and half the things I would have wished for aha, itll be interesting I can promise you that, its a start in middle school and will see where it goes from there, read it and leave a review on it! Please aha and also THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THE OTHER ONE!


	11. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! SORRY! sorry again for taking to long, this chapter took like a month, I hope you guys like it! I made it long, I think its the longest, I changed the rating of the story to M, I hope u guys know why! sorry about any mistakes or anything like that, I like my editors! But they recommend me a Beta Reader! Any beta readers wanna help me out! Okay so the end theirs mature scenes! ill have a line their and that means anyone who cant or doesnt wanna read it doesnt have to! Alright, I hope you read and enjoy! FOLLOW THE STORY AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, LIKES OR DISLIKES! ARIGATO! THANKS!**

That day, the guild hall was wild, and everyone partied until they couldn't party anymore. Some were either passed out on the floor, but most of them already trudged home sober around three or four in the morning.

The guild hall was huge, since Natsu had upgraded everything that he could in the building, and now Fairy Tail had five floors. They had extra rooms built on the floors above, so the night before, the Tenrou group was able to get as many rooms as they needed.

It was now the next morning at 9am sharp, and three figures were seen standing in front of the guild.

"Why do we have to be here so early?" whined a pink haired dragonslayer. "This sucks, everyones gonna come super late."

"Oh hush, Natsu, you're the guild master aren't you? It's your duty to do this, and plus we do this everyday, don't we, together?" Smiled the blonde from beside him, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Plus you know, now that Mira and Makarov are back, that means that we don't have to open the guild hall everyday in the morning, which gives us more time for this," Ultear reached out for Natsu's face and started to give him a passionate kiss.

At first Natsu was surprised at her action, but then he started kissing her back.

"No fair," pouted Lucy, as she also wanted to get in on some of the action.

Natsu and Ultear broke apart for some air, and then Natsu looked into her chocolate eyes. He always seemed to get lost in them, no matter how many times he saw them.

Natsu then chuckled, "It's okay Luce, come here." Then he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss too. They stopped after a minute, but the only reason was because they had run out of air.

Ultear just looked at them both and chuckled, and now they will finally be able to have more free time on their hands, and she already had things planned.

It was now noon, and by now most of the guild had shown up.

Natsu had wanted to talk to some of the old members including Makarov, but he was eagerly waiting for Gray Fullbuster since Jellal was already there. Since Gray wasn't the master, he usually took his sweet ass time to show up. While they waited, Natsu advised the now fully woken Tenrou group to go around the guild hall and explore it.

While they were all exploring it, they never thought the guild could get this big, with five different floors. The fifth floor had guest rooms, and any guest they had was allowed to stay the night, even family members of the guild mates.

The fourth floor was more like recreation floor, since they had things people did for fun; which consisted of games such as air hockey, billiards and table tennis. Also on that very same floor they an indoor pool, a sauna room, jacuzzi, and a hot spring. The relaxation rooms had three choices, males only, females only, and the third was mixed.

The third floor was a surprise though, they had a training center, they had about six rooms which they could go in and train at. The rooms were very expensive, since they were built to sustain any type of damage inside. Once you're fighting inside of it, you can go all out, because you won't be able damage the rest of the guild. Natsu had it protected by a special type of magic, solid script magic and rune magic, with the help of Jellal and the Magic Council.

The second and first floor was a mix of social and work floors. Both floors had jobs posted, and the guild members were all over both floors talking, eating, picking up work, and just hanging out.

Second floor had the harder jobs while the first had easier ones. The first had all the drunks though, and it was like many Cana's together. The reason was because the bar was so much more bigger, so they had every kind of Vodka, Tequila, Wine, Beer, Rum, and many other selections to choose from. For the alcoholics it felt like they were in heaven.

After seeing all this the Tenrou group was speechless. Jellal, Natsu, Lucy and Ultear were on the second floor, because second floor also consisted of the guild master's office.

The office was like two regular rooms in any house joined together. The reason for that was because Natsu spent most of his time in that room along with Lucy and Ultear helping him out.

Jellal and Gray were usually up there too helping with the guild, since the new generation caused them many ruckuses, therefor they had to have all the things fixed up.

That room Natsu had organized things himself, he kept one master desk for himself, for the others he had a wooden rectangular table with chairs, and a sofa for anyone to relax if they needed too. He also had lacrimas there, for any need to contact others, and for news around Fiore.

What he loved the most was, that room was soundproof also. When his door was shut and Natsu and Lucy or Ultear were with him everyone knew not bother him, but everyone was allowed to go meet with the master if his door was open though.

By now it was one in the afternoon Natsu was eating lunch with Romeo.

Romeo Conbolt, had grown up, he is now thirteen years old. His new outfit consists of a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages.

Natsu taught Romeo how to fight, and how to wield fire magic. Since Romeo's father Macao and role model Natsu were fire mages, he wanted to learn the same type. He had looked up to both of them and wanted to be like them.

He was now Wendy's age, and just not to long ago he was giving a tour to Wendy and Carla along with Happy.

While Natsu was eating, he was also smelling the air around him. He noticed Erza's and Jellal's scent coming closer, and Kinana was the one at the bar at that time.

He looked up to Kinana, "Can I get one strawberry cake, Kinana?"

She looked up and smiled warmly at the man sitting in front of her. "Yes master, anything you want." Then she strode out of the guild hall and into the back of the building, where the kitchen was.

By now Erza and Jellal had walked up to Natsu. Without looking up he spoke, "Howwis the taaor with Jellal Eruza?" he asked, with a mouth full of food.

Erza just looked at him, and she wanted to hit him in the back of his head, but she couldn't since he was now the master of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu you're the master now," Erza said slowly, "so why don't you learn some manners?" Erza said.

Natsu swallowed his food, "How was the tour with Jellal, Erza?" he ignored her questioned, then smirked at both of them.

Jellal blushed, along with Erza, "It was good," they both said in sync. They looked at each other and blushed more.

"They like each other," Happy said and flew towards them, smirking along with Natsu.

By now Kinana had brought the cake out, and Erza had hearts in her eyes.

Natsu looked at her and chuckled, "Kinana put it in front of Erza," he said.

Erza thanked them both, sat next to Natsu and started digging in. Now everyone was gathering around them.

The doors now opened, and walked in the ice dragon slayer with his water mage companion.

"Finally," muttered Natsu while finishing up his food.

"What did you say flame head?" Now standing near Natsu, was Gray Fullbuster.

"You're late Gray, Natsu was waiting for you before we talked with the Tenrou Group," said Jellal.

"Oh, my bad," replied Gray, sheepishly.

"Hey, Erza, Romeo, and everyone that's here, go get the Tenrou Group and send them upstairs to my office." Natsu then walked up with Jellal and Gray, and Juvia coming behind them.

When everyone arrived at the office, Lucy and Ultear were looking at some of the papers, with a grim expression on their faces.

Lucy spoke, "He's done it again, he just won't go down without a fight, and he hurt some more of ours, threatening to take us down."

Natsu's expression had changed now, and anger was seething through him.

He would not accept anyone hurting his comrades; his family.

"All right," he clasped his hands together, "The Grand Magic Games are coming up soon, I'll take him down there, no mercy. He has done it now, I gave him a chance before but no more, tell the informant, everything will work out by three months. They will be freed from him, but for now let us focus now on old family."

At the that time, Erza knocked on the door, "May we come in?"

"Yes, you can." Natsu replied.

"All right let's talk Gramps, everyone," Natsu stated, everyone found a place to sit at.

Couples minutes later, Natsu's face expression changed. "All right everyone's here now," he said, and he motioned for Gray to open up the door. There stood a ghost of Master Mavis and also the second master Purehito.

"Now that everyone's here, we have to talk about a couple things," Natsu stared at all the masters.

"The first thing on the agenda is who will stay as the Master of Fairy Tail, as we have all the masters of Fairy Tail here with us. Now that the second master is cleansed of all the evil in him, he's a contender for the spot too. The third master Makarov is here too, as he never officially retired either, and then you have me; currently the fourth master, Natsu Dragneel."

Purehito spoke up first, "Well I don't really wanna be Master, I did retire too, so I'll leave it to you boys, although I would like to stay at the guild and help out with things, training the youngsters if that's fine by you guys."

Natsu and Makarov both nodded, no one had a problem with that, and plus Purehito was a good asset to have.

Now just the question was who was going to be the master, Makarov and Natsu didn't both have a problem of being the master, but didn't want to accept it with one of the declining the position either.

Erza was the first to speak up, "Natsu should back down and let Master Makarov, be the master again."

"Sorry Erza, I don't agree with you on that," spoke Jellal.

"And why's that?" spoke up Laxus and Gajeel moving forward.

"That's because he can take down all of you as if it were child's play," Gray said.

Both sides were at each other's necks, which made Lucy, Ultear and Juvia giggle.

"Guys come on, we're all in the same guild here, I know, how about we have battles to determine who takes what, and the strongest will prevail." Lucy smiled at them.

Ultear looked up at her, "that's a good idea Lucy, man I'm liking you more and more everyday".

With that Lucy blushed and the rest of them were like _what the hell is going on_.

Natsu smirked at this including Makarov, "Let's do it my boy, winner will become the guild master."

"Are you sure Gramps? It won't be that easy for you, I have seven years on you."

"My boy, you're forgetting I was once your age, and at your age I had so much power too, so don't worry I'll handle myself," smirked Makarov.

"Alright Gramps, if that's what you want will do it," said Natsu with an evil grin.

Lucy now spoke, "All right the next thing is, the Grand Magic Games are coming up, and these games have been going on for seven years, we played 6 times and we came in first 5 times, the first time we played we weren't even in the top ten but now since then we have been obtaining first place every year.

These are games that test your magic abilities, along with your physical and mental attributes. This year Natsu wants the Tenrou Group to participate in it. You get a total of 6 participants, one master and 5 of his guild mates. Makarov will be the master of this team, and his teammates will be Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss, the reserve members will be Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona and Elfman Strauss."

"The Games start in five months and one of us will help you get stronger," Lucy continued.

"Our match will be begin tomorrow at noon, but before that what we will do next will occupy the rest of the day, also it's going to be be very painful too," said Natsu with a smirk.

Some of the Tenrou groups expressions changed after that. They were all thinking the same thing, _what is he going to do?_

Natsu then looked at the mages in front of him and spoke calmly.

"Ultear has a spell that can help you guys, it is called Second Origin, and she has the ability to unlock it. Second Origin has the power to raise your magic power, a mage usually has a contained of magic in which they can use in order to show their powers, as well as fight others. Her magic will be able to open up another magical container so they can absorb the Eternanos from the air, that way anyone can use bigger spells and they can use them for a long time. This is very helpful since you guys missed 7 years but it is also very painful.

Ultear then brought out a magic ball, "I am ready to begin whenever, but it is up to you guys to let me know who's doing it and when you're ready."

Natsu then spoke up, "It is extremely painful, the pain runs in your body for hours, it depends on the person, onto how much pain he can take, once it is started there is no turning back, you'll have to withstand everything"

Each person in that room was deciding whether they should do it or not, they each looked at each other and were slowly deciding whether to do it or not.

Gray then saw the awkwardness and spoke up, "Don't worry, all of us right now here and the ones who fought earlier all gone through this."

Lucy then smiled nervously smiled, "yeah it was alright in the beginning, but later on it was totally worth it, all of us were able to get more stronger and helpful with each other."

Natsu then casually stated, "you guys have a choice whether you want to do it or not and I won't force anyone to do it you know!

Erza then spoke up, "So does that mean you forced someone else to do this Natsu?"

Jellal and then Gray smirked, and in unison they said, "Us."

"But I gotta say it was worth is, good thing he made us do it, now we're stronger than ever," fist bumped Gray and Jellal.

"Yeah without these idiots help we wouldn't have been this strong, the way he is just makes you wanna follow him, no matter what, we have been through many battles, and he would make everything look easy. Right now Fairy Tail is feared by more than half the dark guilds," said Gray.

"He even went against the Magic Council for me, he threatened to go to war with them, if they didn't release me. Haha, man I'm glad I followed him that day seven years ago," smiled Jellal.

"Natsu does tend to have a special gift for leading people," said an agreeable Erza

Now it was Laxus who spoke, "If you idiots were able to do this second origin, then so can I."

Gajeel spoke next, "Yeah if this ice bastard and Salamander did it, then so can I, I wouldn't want them leaving me behind".

Gildarts fist bumped, "Sweet Natsu's strong as shit, and with this I can get stronger too, then will fight it out."

With that Elfman went off, "Only a real man will withstand the pain."

The Rajinshu went along because of Laxus.

Slowly, everyone in that room were convinced to do it, as they all had lost seven years, if this could help, _then why the hell not._

Both Makarov and Hades were grinning like children, they never expected to have a way to make them even more stronger, they knew they were monsters, and they wanted to test the strengths of their kids out too.

Mavis just stood and watched her guild, everyone cared about each other, she wouldn't rather have them any other way, she was happy, the guild was in good hands.

In about no time everyone had their second origin powers unlocked, all you could see was everyone besides the guild masters, Laxus, Gildarts and Erza on the ground screaming in pain, they were warned how it would be and it was the truth, it was very painful, everyone had markings on their bodies and they all were in agony.

Natsu, Ultear and Lucy were heading out, even though the fight was tomorrow, but Natsu wasn't really worried, he already knew the results.

Before the trio headed out, Natsu told Laki to close up for her today, starting tomorrow Mira was gonna come open up the place for him, so he could sleep in as long as he wanted to.

While heading home, Ultear and Lucy has mischievous grins on their faces, he knew as well as them, that they had all night and they could sleep in til tomorrow morning, Happy decided he was gonna stay with Wendy and Carla at the guild, and all the Tenrou were allowed to stay at the guild until they went to jobs and could afford their own places or rooms.

(MATURE CONTENT)

As soon as the three got in the house, Natsu didn't see Lucy and Ultear, so he went to his living room and sat down on the couch. He was happy, and he knew the girls were up to something.

Not too long later Ultear was in front of him in a sexy all black underwear and bra; she still had her black headband on, which to Natsu looked so good.

From behind Ultear came Lucy, and she had the same thing a two piece set, but hers was pink. Pink was Lucy's color, and Natsu knew from a long time ago, you can say these pieces of clothing were his favorite set, and the girls were killing him.

Ultear then spoke in a very seductive tone, "So Natsu…." she licked her lips, "would you like foreplay or rather go straight to the point," she said while sitting on the sofa with her legs spread apart.

"Go straight at it," Natsu said while he smirked.

He stood up and got right across of Ultear and started kissing her.

He started off with her lips, he gave her a passionate kiss, after that trailed to her nose, then her forehead, leading to her neck.

Ultear was moaning, and she knew what was coming. He then trailed to her neck, he bit it lightly, and she kept moaning, God she knew what was coming.

"No fair," whined Lucy from behind.

Natsu then turned around pull her towards him, he then started kissing her passionately. Luce was one of his true weakness, he couldn't go against her, and he'd do anything and everything to protect her. His kiss kept going, while kissing her he trailed his hands from her shoulders to her hips. Her and Ultears bodies were so curvaceous, they had everything going and they were both his. _I'm so fucking lucky..._

He then set her on the couch just like the way Ultear was, with a smirk she opened her legs up too. He couldn't take it anymore.

He then took off his shirt, and at that moment both Ultear and Lucy moved up to him and started kissing him, Ultear first was giving him a kiss, and they were both fighting for dominance. Natsu wanted to dominate her, but her tongue was almost as good as his.

They both gasped for air real quick, if they could they would go at this all day.

Lucy on the other hand had other plans, she started sucking on Natsu's nipple, as this was revenge for all the times he got her.

"Lucee, stop," was all he could breathe out before Ultear crashed her lips on his.

Natsu and Ultear were kissing, while Lucy was on Natsu's nipple, to get back at her with his hands he untied her bra.

 _Damn_ was all Lucy could think before her mind had gone blank, Natsu's hand were on her breast, the way he moved them, the way he touched them sent sensations throughout her body, she wanted more, he wanted more.

Ultear stopped kissing him, and pushed him on the couch, they looked at Natsu and could tell he was getting ready, they watched as he had a visible bulge.

The excitement had gotten Lucy and Ultear a little more worked up.

Natsu was just grinning away like an idiot at them. Now it was Ultear who unlaced her, and it fell to the floor. She walked up to him and put her breast in his face, he went straight for her nipple, he started sucking on it, his tongue went around in circles

"Natsuu," was all she could make out, with his hand he grabbed the other one and started pulling it, she felt even better than before, she moaning now.

While that was happening, Lucy was undoing Natsu's belt and unzipping his pants.

She slowly took them off, and it was standing up to her face,

"Oh my," was all Lucy could make out.

This was the thing she had wanted for some time now, and it was finally hers and Ultears for the night.

"Shit…" Natsu said.

But Ultears crashed her lips on his before he could say anything.

That kiss was rough, but it was what she had wanted, with both his hands he had grabbed Ultear's breast and was playing with it.

They both were trying to moan but had each other's lips on them.

This gave Lucy the chance to grip his Erection and rub up and down.

Natsu felt a sudden shock in him; Lucy's hands were always the best. They were so small and soft, he loved them, and now those same hands were rubbing his erection.

Ultear knowingly slowly traded places with Lucy, Natsu was sucking on Lucy's breast, and Lucy couldn't stop the moaning.

Ultear slowly started licking Natsu's erection, she started of with the tip and was getting deeper and deeper. To her surprise the erection grew a couple inches more, It was a tower in front of her.

Natsu and Lucy couldn't take it anymore, Ultear giggled at them both, Natsu then sat Lucy on her lap, and Ultear slowly put in Lucy, slowly it went in, Natsu then finally pushed it in all the way, as soon as it went all the way in Lucy felt it.

"OH GOD YES, I missed this feeling," she had exclaimed.

Natsu then slowly started moving, he wanted to start off slow, at that time Ultear moved in front of Lucy. "I want some fun too" She whined. Then Ultear started groping Lucy's breasts. Lucy's moans grew louder. Lucy's adorable voice pleased Ultear's and Natsu's ears. While Natsu was having some fun inside Lucy, Ultear started sucking on Lucy's breasts. Rubbing one of them, sucking on the other. After a while of that Lucy and Ultear switched places. Natsu was tired but he didn't want to let the girls down so he continued to give them pleasure. Ultear was now on top of Natsu, facing Lucy. With a blushed face, Ultear said "Please be careful..we haven't done this in a while" Lucy smirked at Ultear and put her hands on Ultear's big breasts. "Who's the one blushing now" Then Natsu put it in Ultear. Lucy started sucking and groping. Natsu was very happy and pleased seeing his favorite girls having fun. Ultear's voice was a pleasure to hear. Not as good as Lucy's though. No one could be better than her. Natsu didn't know why he thought more of Lucy than Ultear. It was crazy to try to figure it out. "N-Natsu stop s-slacking off" Ultear muttered "I want m-more" Natsu made himself forget that thought and kept giving Ultear pleasure. Lucy was still having fun with Ultear even though she wished to be in Ultear's position right now but sharing is caring. Ultear was fun to play with though. They ways she squirms when Lucy's tongue is on her nipple. It's just too cute. Her beautiful moans like music to Lucy's ears. They all wonder why haven't they have done this sooner! Natsu in Lucy. Ultear sucking on Lucy's breasts. It all felt good.

Ultear was getting tired of being the victim she wanted to make someone moan. Remembering Lucy's blushing face, Ultear got off Natsu. "What's wrong sweetheart? Was I not doing it hard enough" Natsu asked. "No no you gave me enough pleasure" Ultear smirked. "I just want to make a certain person my victim" Realizing that Ultear was talking about her, Lucy blushed. "Oh.." Ultear got on top of Lucy. "Make some noise for me darling" Then she put two fingers in Lucy. Lucy moaned loudly. "Does this feel good" Ultear started pushing her fingers in and out. "Oh y-yes" Lucy moaned. Ultear started moving her fingers in and out faster. She felt good making Lucy moan. Natsu smiled watching the two girls. Staring at Ultear's ass, he decided to put it in her. Ultear stopped for a moment feeling Natsu's erection go inside her. "N-Natsu" She moaned, her body felt all the sensations, everything was in the right place at the right pace. Natsu kept thrusting in and out, he finally used his hips to make it deeper, Ultear finally came, Natsu released it all inside of her. Ultear was done for the night, she had too much fun. Now Natsu was almost done with his dragon stamina, he just had to finish it off, he picked up Lucy and put her on all legs, this was his favorite position, and he could go on for a while. Lucy knew what was coming, it looked like she was nervous, but on the inside she wanted it, she wanted Natsu to devour him. He just put it in right away, as soon as it went in her, her mind went blank, she hadn't felt this kind of sensation in so long, the way he was thrusting in and out of her, she couldn't think straight. Lucy felt good, she felt alive, she felt his erection just hitting every corner of her. The feeling made time disappear, she had no idea how long he had been thrusting it. She could feel him using his hips, he was just at his limits.

He then grabbed her hands, he pulled them back, that made him put all his attention on thrusting.

Lucy was feeling it more now, before he mind was blank, now she felt a bit of heaven, his thrusts were rougher, all they could hear was the the sound of his erection hitting the insides of her, it echoed throughout the house. He kept going until he could go no more.

"Lucee.. " she heard him say.

"N-Natsu" she said, "Let it out inside"

He heard her, after thrusting a couple more time, he let it out all inside her, he filled her up with his semen.

They had such a good time after so long, now Lucy walked upstairs to her room, cleaned herself up and Natsu picked up Ultear then did the same with her.

He laid down first, in their king sized bed. Natsu was in the middle, Ultear on his left side and Lucy on his right side. He kissed their foreheads and then they all fell asleep, not knowing the problem that was coming up soon...

 **YO, so how was the scene! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
